It's Okay Because I Have You
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Pit and Kuro have been in happy relationship for several years, but everything is about to change one afternoon when Pit comes home from school and Kuro is missing. Rated M for sexual content, a lot of blood and gore. PitxDarkPit Slash, hurt/comfort, Horror, Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Pit's P.O.V.

I push open the door to Marth and Ike's house, where Kuro and I are staying.

"Kuro!" I call, hoping to be greeted how I always am, with a hug and kiss, then him sweetly whispering in my ear that he loves me and missed me.

Marth leans out of the kitchen, a puzzled look on his face. "He's not with you?"

"What? No. Did he leave?" I tip my head to the side.

"Hmm. I thought he'd be with you. He ran out of the house crying hours ago." Marth comes up to me, holding a measuring cup.

My jaw drops. My heartbeat skyrockets. I immediately drop my bag and whirl around, dashing out of the house. I start running down the road, flying short distances, and keeping a sharp eye out for any clues of where Kuro is or what might have happened. Maybe, just maybe, there'd be a sign. One of his pitch black feathers, a ripped piece of his clothes, anything. I just want to find him. I finally see the town up ahead of me. I run into town, strait to where I know a familiar and helpful face will be.

Ghirahim's strip club, Demons. (You know? Coz' he's the Demon Lord? Funny isn- No?) It's a gay strip club. It's also where Ike works. I run inside and shout, "Ike!"

The large, muscular man is on stage, in a bright red thong, dancing to 'Booty Wurk'. My face gets red as I watch him shake his, uh…. 'parts'. I push past the crowd of aroused men and make my way to the front of the stage.

"I-Ike? H-have you seen K-Kuro?" I stutter loudly.

"Nope!" He shouts, a smile on his face as he keeps dancing, not even looking at me.

"Thanks," I mutter under my breath as I leave.

I run outside and back up to the house. I'm panting like a dog by the time I get there. Marth is waiting outside.

"Any luck?" Marth worriedly comes up to me. I keel over, barely able to breathe.

Marth puts his hand on my back.

"N-no. I'm gonna go check the woods. He likes going up there. I don't think he'd be in town. He hates people." I huff out.

"Maybe you should rest for a minute. You sound like your lungs are going to burst." Marth's cobalt eyes are filled with worry.

"N-no, I-I need to find h-him." I get light-headed. I go to take a step forward, but my legs give out, and I fall to the ground.

"Pit! Are you okay?" Marth carefully lifts me and carries me to the porch.

I wiggle and weakly try to get out if his grasp. Marth holds me to his chest, burring his nose in my hair. I slowly get my breath back. After several minutes of Marth holding me, he finally sits up. My face is red, and my arms have gone numb from being squished in a weird position. Marth looks at me.

"Can I go look for Kuro now?" I ask quietly.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm sorry, I just didn't want you collapsing somewhere out in the woods where you could have gotten hurt." Marth stands up, and puts me down on my feet.

I thank him, then turn and make my up to the woods. I enter the woods, searching for my red eyed lover.

I hope he's okay. Hopefully nothing bad happened. Oh no! What if those hunters that want our wings found him? There's no telling what they would have done to him! For all I know, they caught him and tore his wings off! Or ripped all his feathers out one by one until he had no more like they said they would! Oh, don't worry Kuro! I'm coming for you!

I break into a run. Ahead is a thick wall of brambles. I easily glide over it. Landing on the other side, however, was not as easy. You know, I'd think it wouldn't be. Especially since there was no other side. I fall down a little ways, but quickly unfurl my wings. I feel the wind tug on my large, white feathers. My falling speed decreases. I slowly drift to the bottom of the cliff. On my way down, I notice something black caught in a bramble. Once I land, I run over to it.

"Yes! Finally! I found something that will help!" I jump up and down in joy.

I pick up the black feather. I'm sure it's his because if you hold it in the light, it has an eerie blue-ish glow. I go around the bramble thicket. I gasp in shock. On the ground in front of me is Kuro. He's lying on his side, facing away from me. The feathers on his wings are tattered and bloody. Some of them look slightly burnt. His eyes are closed, and I can't tell by just looking at him if he's breathing or not.

"Kuro! Kuro! I found you! Kuro?" I sit down next to him.

I cautiously reach out and brush his pitch black hair out of his face. He doesn't stir, no sounds, no movement. Sliding my hand down his face to his neck, I check to see if he has a pulse.

Yes! He's still alive! Barely, but barely's better than not at all, right?

I carefully roll him onto his back, trying not to hurt his wings more.

"Kuro? Kuro, wake up. Please, wake up! It's okay, you're going to be okay. I'm here now. I'm going to help you. Kuro, please, just wake up and tell me what happened. Was it those hunters? Why are your feathers burnt? Kuro?" I nudge his cheek.

Still no reaction. I kiss his forehead and burry my face in his neck. I feel tears come. They sting my eyes as I try to blink them away. I sit up again and look at his stomach. There's a hole in his tunic. It's bloody and ragged. Moving the cloth out of the way, the same hole is in his stomach. Dried blood is caked around the wound. I lay him back down on the soft grass. Looking at the wound, I can tell by the almost perfect circle that he was shot. The tears come back, but this time, I let them stay. They stream down my cheeks, dripping off my jaw onto my lap. I reach out and grab Kuro's hand. Pulling it up to my chest, I hug his arm. The tears drip onto his hand. One of his fingers twitch, but I don't notice it.

"P-Pit…" It's so faint I think I imagined it.

"Is… Is it, really… You?"

I raise my head and see Kuro's eyes open a little. His usually brilliant red eyes are cloudy.

"Kuro… You're alive!" I gasp. "What happened to you?"

"Th- the hunters, Pit. W-watch out. They might still, still be here." Kuro rasps out.

"Kuro, I'll get you home. There Marth will clean you up and fix your wound." I slowly stand up, holding him 'bridal style'

I stare up the cliff, unsure of how to get him back up there. I figure I should just fly back up, because going around would take too long. I jump up, flying up to the top. I land on the other side of the brambles. Marth is standing right in front of me. He looks at Kuro.

"You found him!" Marth's eyes narrow then widen as he sees the fallen angel in my arms.

"The hunters found him. Thankfully he got away. He thinks they might still be around here." Just as I finish explaining, a gunshot rings out behind us. Marth immediately unsheathes Falchion. (Why is his sword called Falchion? Falchion is a kind of sword, and his is more like Rapier or Long Sword.)

"Bring Kuro back home." Marth narrows his eyes and clenches his jaw. He looks absolutely evil. "I'll take care of those 'hunters'." He spits.

I watch as he stalks past me, growling to himself.

-Several Hours Later-

I wonder what happened to Marth. He hasn't come back yet. Well, as far as I know, he hasn't.

My door opens and Marth walks in.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you." I close my eyes and tip my head to the side.

"Aww, that's sweet, but shouldn't you be thinking of Kuro?" Marth smiles.

"No, I was just wondering what happened. Did you find them?" I eagerly ask.

"Yes, and I don't think they'll be messing with you any time soon." The blue haired prince narrows his eyes again, looking just as malicious as before.

"Will you stop it? You keep doing that weird thing, and it's creeping me out! You look so evil!" I lean away from him, shuddering.

Marth stops and stands up.

"I mean, I know you're nice and all, but you don't look nice when you do that. You're such a sweet looking man. Well, you are a sweet man, but oh… I swear you can be so evil at times." I put my hand on Kuro's, who's lying under the thick, white blanket.

"So, how is he? Was it as bad as it looked?" Marth asks worriedly.

"Oh, he's fine. He'll just need some time to recover. The bullet wasn't even in it. He said he'd gotten it out." I look down at him.

He moves a little, carefully rolling onto his side. He wraps his arms around my left leg. Marth gets a crazed look in his eyes. My heart skips a beat.

"M-Marth? Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"I hear them. They're coming." His voice is hoarse.

"What? Who?" I look at the window, thinking he's talking about the hunters.

"Them." Marth points at Kuro. "They want him. They don't want him to be here. He needs to go."

"Kuro? Why does he have to go? Where will he go? And who's coming for him?" Tears come to my eyes.

"Kuro needs to go to Hell." Marth growls.

I gasp and cover the red eyed angel's ears. "Marth!"

"No, really. They want him there. They are expecting him now. Don't be surprised if he doesn't make it through the night. You need to get rid of him."

"Get rid of him? How do you know he needs to go?"

"Because," He lunges forward and lifts me up by my white scarf, choking me. "They told me! Do you question them? Do not try to go against them. They will get revenge on you. They will possess you, make you their puppet! Like they have me!" The deranged Altean screams at me.

I start struggling wildly to get out of his grasp. He lifts me up off my bed and leans forward so our noses are just an inch apart. His cobalt eyes but mere slits as he tightens his grip. Never have I seen him in such a wicked state.

"Just do as I say and kill him! He is a curse! He needs to die! He brings misfortune and suffering to everyone!" Marth's voice is so loud it hurts my ears.

Behind me, Kuro stirs and sits up.

"M-Marth? Is that you?" He reaches forward as if he's trying to feel for him.

The prince and I both look back at him.

"Where are you? Why is it so dark? And why is i- Where's Pit? Wasn't he here?" Kuro asks quietly.

"Kuro, can you see me?" Marth inquires, eyebrows raised in interest.

"N-no. I can't." The fallen angel sounds scared.

I shake around, trying to get away again. Marth throws me on the ground. The force from hitting the floor, even though it's carpeted, knocks the wind out of me. I lay dazed, gasping for air.

"Huh?" Kuro sits strait up. "That sounded like Pit."

"No, no, Kuro. He's not here right now. There's no way you could have heard him." Marth lies as he pulls my scarf off my neck.

"Where is he?"

Marth lifts my head up by my hair and shoves part of it in my mouth. I try to get away again, but Marth knees me in the face. I gasp once more, watching blood drip from my nose and stain my white scarf. He pulls the white cloth to the back of my head and tightly ties it. I try and scream, but it's muffled.

Marth glares at me, kicking me in the stomach. He bends down and removes my belt. He binds my hands behind my back. I close my eyes, trying to ignore the searing pain in my face and stomach so I can figure out how to get away.

"Uh… Honey, I don't know where he is. He left some time ago." Marth sits down on the edge of the bed.

I roll over and watch Marth. Marth glares at me, an evil smile adorning his face. He slowly reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a needle with a red liquid in it. He looks at Kuro. I start shaking my head furiously 'no'. He turns towards Kuro. The prince reaches out and grabs Kuro's arm. Kuro's head turns in his Marth's direction.

"Marth? Is that you?" Kuro curiously asks.

"Yes darling. This will, 'help' you. It will only hurt for a second." Marth pulls the fallen angel's arm closer.

Kuro struggles a little, pulling on his arm. Marth holds him tighter. He shoves the needle into his arm. The red eyed angel yelps as Marth drains the red liquid into his blood stream.

"Ow! What was that?" Kuro breaks free and hops to the other side of the bed. His wings are ruffled and spread out

"It will heighten your senses. Well, the senses you have left." Marth leans towards him.

"Heighten my senses? Why do I need my senses heightened?" Kuro lowers his head and wings.

"You and Pit ask way to many questions. Now, it's my turn. I have a question for you." Marth whispers as he presses Kuro up to the wall.

"W-what?"

"How much do you really love Pit?" The disturbed prince runs his hands up Kuro's legs to the top of his shorts.

"More than anything. Nothing can describe how much I love him. Now get off me." Kuro pushes Marth off him.

"Really? How is that so? He's your twin brother. That's not right." Marth gets right back on Kuro, this time he pulls down his shorts.

Kuro gasps and grabs them, pulling them back on.

"Marth! Stop it!"

Marth pulls away. Getting off the bed, he stretches and removes his armor. He turns back to Kuro.

"Can you hear this?" Marth drops the needle on the floor. I couldn't hear it.

"Yes." Kuro growls.

"Good, that means it is working. Now, listen up. Your vision probably won't come back. So, don't count on being able to see again." Marth walks over to me and pushes me onto my stomach. "I want you to listen closely to this. I promise you will hate me afterwards."

"Why would I hate you?" Kuro crawls to the edge of the bed.

"There you go with the questions again." Marth slides his fingertips down my spine. I shudder in disgust.

Marth stands up. He slams his foot into the middle of my back, right in between my wings. I let out a muffled cry, my wings sticking strait up. Marth grabs ahold of my wings. I look back at him, my heart racing.

"Would you prefer to hear it clearly or stifled?" Marth asks as he brushes my feathers against the side of his face.

-Third Person P.O.V.-

Marth's question throws Kuro off guard.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" Kuro leans over the edge of the bed.

"Okay, clearly it is." Marth puffs on the large, white feathers, then pulls the scarf out of Pit's mouth.

"Wait, Marth! What are you d-"

Marth jerks on Pit's wings, while holding him down with his foot. The small angel screams in pain. Kuro gasps and sits perked up on the edge of the bed. Marth pulls harder on his wings, earning more loud screams of agony and terror. Kuro falls onto his back and slowly backs up to the wall, pressing himself to it. The crazed prince twists Pit's left wing, making Pit try to scramble out from underneath Marth's foot. The angel starts crying, screaming at Marth to stop. Kuro covers his head, trembling from the sound of his lover's agonized screams.

"Sit up and listen!" Marth snaps at Kuro.

"No! No! Stop! Stop hurting him!" Kuro's voice is high and whiney, completely opposite of what it usually is.

"Your begging will do nothing. If you really love your brother than you'd listen! Listen to his pain! You are doing nothing to help him! Nothing!" Marth growls as he starts ripping out Pit's feathers.

He scatters them on the floor around him and Pit. Kuro buries his face down into the bed. The brown haired angel claws at the ground, shrieking in a searing pain. The blue haired Altean jerks on his wings again, this time he keeps pulling. Pit cries out for Kuro, but Kuro only covers his ears more.

"Aww, listen Kuro. He wants you. He wants you to help him. But we both know you won't help him." Marth laughs as he leans back, still pulling on Pit's, now bloody and ragged, wings.

Kuro feels his tears burn his cheeks and soak the thin fabric of the bed sheet. Marth stops pulling for a second, then with all the strength he has in his small figure, jerks on them, while jumping off the small angel. Pit gets pulled up and dropped on his back. Marth, who still has a hold of his wings, keeps pulling. In one swift jerk, Marth pulls back on Pit's wings while forcefully kicking him in the back. The pressure is enough to pull the small angel's wings out of place. Pit screams and cries Kuro's name, only to be ignored by the fallen angel.

"Kuro! Help me! Please, I'm begging you! Make him stop!" Pit cries.

"He's not listening, angel. No one's going to help you now." Marth snarls.

The Altean lets go of Pit's wings and pushes him to the ground. Pit gasps as he lies on the floor, his muscles aching and his wings burning. Marth goes over to Kuro and grabs a handful of his pitch black hair. He pulls the fallen angel up so he's in a sitting position. Kuro pulls away, pushing on Marth's arm.

"Keep your head up!" Marth throws him back down on the bed. "Now get up and stay up!"

Kuro reluctantly sits up. Marth watches him for a minute, but soon returns to Pit. Pit covers his head with his arms. He's trembling so much that Marth can hear his teeth clicking together. Marth crouches in front of him, reaches out and lightly touches the angel's shoulder. Pit flinches and moves away.

"Are you scared? You should be. You have no idea what I'm capable of, and for all you know, I'm just going to torture you more. Actually, that's exactly what you think I'm going to do, isn't it? Well, if that's what you think, I might as well oblige, right?" Marth carefully strokes his arm.

Pit lets out a miserable whine. Marth pulls the angel's arms off his head. Looking down at him, Marth reaches toward him. He caresses his cheek with the back of his hand.

"W-why are… You h-hurting. Me? W-what d… what did I- I do?" Pit's voice is so quiet Kuro can barely hear him. To Marth, he only made a small noise.

"Pit, I'm sorry." Kuro whispers.

Marth whips around in rage. "Sorry? How are you sorry? You let me rip his wings out of place without trying to stop me even once!" He turns to Pit. "You don't forgive him, do you? Your lover, your brother, abandoned you at your most crucial time of need! There is no way he's really sorry!"

"K-Kuro…" Pit chokes out.

Marth screams in outrage. He jumps up and slams his foot into Pit's stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Pit gasps as he loses his breath again. Marth walks over to Pit and grabs his hair. He drags him back over to the middle of the floor. Pit yelps and claws feebly at Marth's hand. Marth smacks the innocent angel in the face.

"S-stop hurting m-me." Pit whimpers.

"Either you deal with this, or I torture you in a different way. A way I'm sure Kuro would enjoy hearing." Marth whispers seductively in Pit's ear.

"N-no! Why c-can't you just leave me a-alone? Haven't you hurt me enough?" Pit groans as he dangles from Marth's grip on his hair.

"I feel that I haven't hurt you enough actually. After all, you do still have feathers, don't you? Here, I'll solve that problem." Marth drops Pit.

"No! No!" Kuro pleas as Marth sits on Pit's lower back.

Marth slowly plucks the angel's feathers. Each time Marth tears one out, Pit lets out a sharp yelp. He shakes himself, ruffling his feathers more. Marth holds down his left wing. He pulls a razorblade out of his pocket. Pit screams at the sight of the steel blade. The psychopathic prince carelessly cuts off bunches of Pit's feathers, cutting him several times. Blood oozes out of the deep cuts, staining his silvery - white feathers crimson. Marth finishes cutting the blood-soaked feathers off, and sits up.

"I think you look better without those irritating fuzzes." Marth comments as he admires the pile of bloody plumages.

Marth starts tearing and cutting off the feathers on Pit's other wing. Kuro begs him to stop after hearing Pit cry loudly in pain and confusion. Marth stops and looks over at Kuro. He looks back to Pit, then Kuro, and finally back to Pit. He gets off the young traumatized angel. The blue haired prince unsheathes his sword. Pit mewls and covers his head again.

"You're a smart boy to be scared." Marth laughs.

The prince raises the sword above the angel's one featherless wing. Marth swings down furiously. Pit screams as blood sprays everywhere. Marth manically laughs as he drives the blade down further. Pit flails, terrified of his wing being cut off. The malicious prince pulls the blade up, then swings it down. The small angel cries as the Blade of Light tears through the rest of his wing, cutting it off completely. His cry turns into an ear-piercing shriek as the pain intensifies and he realizes his wing is cut off.

Marth flinches and Kuro covers his ears at the shriek. Marth growls and stomps on the angel's throat. Pit lets out a weak choking sound as blood trickles out of his mouth. Marth sighs in relief. Kuro slinks to the edge of the bed and reaches out. Marth notices, grabs one of Pit's large feathers and holds it out underneath Kuro's cautious hand. He feels the soft feather. He eagerly snatches it and holds it up to his face.

"Is this Pit's feather?" Kuro cautiously asks.

"Yes. One of the many that I ripped out." Marth answers as he blows on the pile, sending most of them flying across the room.

Kuro runs the feather across the tips of his fingers. He slides his fingers through some of the blood. He pulls his fingers away. He rubs the tips of them together, smearing the warm, sticky liquid. Kuro cries as he realizes that it's his lover's blood. Marth drops his sword and reaches down to Pit. Pit watches, but soon closes his eyes, thinking Marth is going to kill him. He lifts his head, exposing his neck to the fiendish prince.

"Ready to die, huh?" Marth scowls.

"No!" Kuro leaps off the bed onto Marth.

Marth gets bowled over, landing on Pit. Pit gasps at the large weight of both Marth and Kuro being slammed down onto him. Marth quickly gets back up. Kuro latches onto his neck and wraps his legs around Marth's chest. Kuro claws at Marth's face. Marth screams and flails, trying to fling the fallen angel off of him. The blind, red eyed angel screeches, his hands covered in the prince's blood and his wings thrashing the air as if he's trying to fly, but is being held down. Kuro digs his fingers into Marth's throat.

"K-Kuro, you stupid – Demon! G- get off me!" Marth chokes out as he pulls on his arms.

Marth whips around and jumps back, slamming Kuro into the wall. The black winged angel gasps, but doesn't surrender his hold. Marth slams Kuro into the wall again, loosening his grip. He does it one more time, and the evil angel falls to the ground. Even though he's dazed and winded, he jumps right back up.

Marth leaps out of the way as Kuro launches himself at him again. Pit watches them; secretly hoping Kuro doesn't hurt Marth. Even though he ripped out almost all his feathers and cut off one of his wings, he doesn't wish any harm on him. He never wants any one to suffer, even if they deserve it. Kuro jumps in the prince's direction again. Marth once again nimbly dodges. As he's jumping away, Marth throws his arm out. Kuro, being blind, doesn't notice and hits his arm. He falls over holding his throat. He clumsily tries to get back up, but Marth slams his fist into the top of his head.

Kuro whimpers, and then falls down on top of Pit. Marth walks over, kicking the fallen angel's leg to make sure he's unconscious. Kuro doesn't move, so Marth picks him up and throws him back on the bed. He turns back to Pit, who's lying on the ground, fighting to keep breathing past his crushed throat. Marth laughs evilly and bends down, running his hand up the inside of Pit's legs.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

The last thing I remember is being picked up and tossed onto the bed. After that, I black out. I don't know what happened while I was out, but I woke up to Marth petting me, as if I was some sort of animal he had taken into adoption. I go to open my eyes, but I remember that I'm blind and decide not to even bother.

"Kuro? Are you awake?" Marth's voice makes tears come to my eyes.

I don't want to answer him. I'll admit. Yes, I'm scared of him. After hearing what he did to Pit yesterday, I'm terrified of him. I don't understand how he could do something like that to such a sweet, innocent angel. A sweet, innocent angel that happens to be my brother, and my love.

I open my eyes. What happened? My vision, it's blurry, but it's back! I look around. Everything starts coming into focus. Marth is lying next to me, his arms around me. I can only see the tip of Pit's wing, the one that's still attached, and it's bloody and ragged. Sitting up a little, I see large gaps from where feathers had been ripped out are scattered across it. The brunette angel is lying on his side, facing away from me. His body and clothes are ripped and covered in blood. I feel Marth carefully pull me back down.

"Ignore him." Marth growls.

"I-ignore him? How do you expect me to ignore my brother lying on the ground in front of me, dead?" I push him off me and jump up.

Marth quickly jumps on me and pushes me down. He undoes his belt and binds my hands to the bed post. I try to kick him away from me, but he dodges it.

"He's not dead." Marth walks over to Pit and kicks him onto his back. His normally bright, sapphire eyes are cloudy and filled with terror. "He can survive a lot, can't he?" Marth strokes his cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Don't touch him!" I scream.

"I think you should have said something about that an hour ago. Oh, wait, you were unconscious." Marth laughs.

"What?" I feel my heart skip a beat. "What did you do to him?" My voice is a menacing growl.

Marth slides his fingers down the small angel's chest to his stomach, then the insides of his thighs. I gasp as he massages my lover's leg.

"Don't play stupid with me, Kuro. You know exactly what I did to him." Marth narrows his eyes at me.

"Why? Why do you have to keep hurting him? I don't know what he ever did to you, but was it really this bad?" I cry.

Marth looks thoughtful, but he quickly shakes it off. "You know, now that I think about it, he hasn't ever done anything to me. I guess I just need someone to take my anger out on, and he fits the bill perfectly."

My mind is petrified by his answer. I don't get it. How could Pit be the perfect person to take your anger out on? Especially like this?

"Now, I hope your senses haven't gone down from that drug yesterday, because I'm not done torturing your lover." Marth starts stripping Pit.

I watch, unable to say or do anything, as Marth slowly and sexually strips the limp, bloody angel. I know if I look away Marth will hurt me and make me watch, so I keep watching, wishing there was something that I could do.

Marth finishes taking Pit's clothes off, leaving his underwear on. He sits on the younger's hips. Marth picks up his razorblade again. I start sweating, not wanting the blue haired prince to hurt Pit anymore. Marth holds the razor between his teeth, and rubs Pit's chest. The disgusting prince bends down, removes the razor from his mouth, and licks the miserable angel's chest to right above his heart. The angel's expression stays unchanged. If he really is still alive, he's probably paralyzed.

Marth then takes the razor and places the tip where he first licked. He presses down, and just as intended, blood wells up. He slowly slices up the middle of the trail of saliva he left on Pit's smooth, un- muscled chest. Pit's mouth opens slightly, but he stays silent. Tears stream down his cheeks. Marth notices and dries them. Pit closes his eyes.

No, no! Pit, I know it's hard, but don't give up! I'm still here for you, even if I can't do anything but watch you get hurt.

The angel opens his eyes again, almost as if he somehow heard my silent plea. He looks strait at me. I feel my heart twist. Pit throws his head back in another soundless scream as Marth slices the cut open more. His screams become audible, but just barely. Marth drops the razor and runs his finger up through the cut. Pit cringes at the stinging sensation. Marth pulls it open.

"Marth! Stop it! No! STOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs and furiously pull on his belt as he tears the wound open more with his hands.

Pit flails, still mutedly screaming. He tears it open all the way, then sits back to admire his work. Marth is staring at the angel's, now visible, heart. I scream and pull harder. Marth laughs as he grabs the angel's rib bone that's right above his heart. He easily breaks part of it off and drops it on the ground next to them.

I go silent in horror. Pit's eyes are closed now. I can tell he's still alive because his heart his beating erratically. I know his terror is what's keeping him alive. The very thing he wants to die to get away from is the key to his life right now.

"Is there anything you would like to tell your brother before I get rid of him once and for all?" Marth says nonchalantly as he caresses the half-dead angel's sides as if he's fully alive and enjoying it. As if he doesn't notice his ripped open chest and missing wing.

"I thought you weren't going to kill him?" I whine, even though I knew the whole time Pit was going to die, whether it was at the hands of Marth or simply because his wounds were to serious to be healed.

"Well, I changed my mind. They don't want him to be able to refuse when I give him to them." Marth leans down in front of Pit's face and kisses him. I feel rage boil my blood.

"Hmm. Well, since you can't save him now, I guess I'll let you go so you can properly say good bye." Marth stands up and undoes the belt on my hands. He turns back around as I sit up and swiftly push him out of the way. Marth glares at me, but leaves the room, stating that he'll be back in a minute.

I carefully lift Pit and place him back down in my lap. I brush his hair out of his face. He doesn't move or open his eyes. His body is growing cold and stiff. He's dying, slowly, but surely.

"Pit? Can you hear me?" I whisper, afraid Marth might be listening.

The small angel turns his head to me; his eyes open in cloudy, blue slits. He mouths something, but I don't understand.

"I'm so sorry Pit. I know that will never be enough, no matter how many times I say it, but just know that there was nothing I could have done." I burry my nose in his cheek. More tears come and stream down my cheeks as I hold Pit tighter. "I'm so sorry." I choke out.

Pit weakly reaches up and rests his bloody hand on the top of my head. I look up at his arm. Looking back at him, he's smiling. My heart feels like someone's squeezing it.

"Stop smiling! How can you smile at a time like this?" I sob.

"Be-because… Because I kn-know it- it's okay." His voice is hoarse and quiet.

"Okay? It's not okay! Have you not seen yourself? Do you not remember everything that's happened?" I reach up and wipe some blood off his chin.

"It's okay, because I have you. You tried to save me. I saw you do it. I held on through this because I had hope. And I had hope simply because you were here." Pit's eyes close again.

"No! Pit, don't die! Please!" I shake him, making more blood pour out of the hole in his chest. His eyes open slightly, but close again.

I tear part of his blood-stained tunic off and wrap it tightly around his chest, trying to stop the blood from coming out more. The blood soaks through the thick fabric quickly. "Pit, I'm sorry for doing that! I didn't mean to make you bleed more! Oh, Pit. You're going to die and it's all my fault!" I scream as I move the cloth to check his heartbeat. It's still beating, but barely.

Pit opens his eyes, looking at me. I snivel as Pit chokes out my name.

"You saved me, now it's my turn to save you. Pit, I don't know how, but I will. Just trust me, and stay alive. I promise I'll help you." I lean over him, pressing my nose into his hair.

He only faintly smells like himself. His scent is replaced by the stench of blood. I press my face farther into his hair, trying not to smell the blood.

"I – I'll try, bu –but it hurts. It hurts, Kuro. Please, do something. Make it stop…" The angel's voice is almost completely silent.

"I'm sorry Pit. There's nothing I can do. Just hold on. Maybe when Ike returns he can help." I soothe, even though I doubt Ike would help. If Marth is so deranged, then his boyfriend is too, right? It only makes sense.

"N-no, Kuro. I want you to help me. You promised, r-remember?" Pit looks up at me.

I start carefully stroking the side of his face, hoping it will help him relax a little. Pit's neck goes limp and his head falls into my hand. I hold his head to my chest, carefully pulling him closer. I hear him let out a wheezy sigh. I bury my face so far into his soft brown hair that I can feel his head under my nose. Taking a deep breath, I hold back choking on the sour smell of blood.

The door opens slowly. I look up, growling and covering Pit's head protectively. The door opens all the way. Standing in the door way is Ike, holding a double-barrel shotgun.

Ike's jaw drops. The first thing he sees is the bloody feathers scattered across the room. He looks to me. He looks confused because I'm hissing and growling at him, while crying and covering something in my lap. He suddenly moves backwards, so I take it as a threat and flex my muscles and spread my wings, fanning out my feathers to make myself look bigger and more threatening. After all, I am a fallen angel; and fallen angels are demons. I have the intimidating look down really well.

Ike slowly lowers the gun to the ground while holding out one hand. He drops the gun and cautiously comes in, closing the door behind him. I wrap my wings around myself and Pit. Lowering my head, Ike inches closer, avoiding stepping on any of the feathers.

"Kuro? What happened here? It looks like you slaughtered a bunch of white chickens," Ike comments as he looks around at the floor again.

I sluggishly move my wings and uncover Pit. I look up at him pleadingly.

"Please… Ike, help me. Help Pit. He needs our help. Please, Ike." I beg, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

Ike's face loses all its color once he sees Pit's destroyed body. He starts sweating and panting in confusion. He's staring at the blood and his torn wing.

"How did this happen?" Ike swallows hard.

"You wouldn't believe me if I answered honestly." I say as I look back down at Pit.

"Okay, Ummm. Well, whatever, that doesn't matter right now. How bad is it?" Ike kneels in front of me, putting his hand the angel's knee.

I carefully untie the ripped piece of cloth on his chest. Removing it, I look away, not wanting to see it again. I hear Ike gasp, then he turns around, holding his mouth closed as if he's going to vomit.

Ike turns back to me. "Yeah…" He looks at it again. "That's a lot worse that I thought it would be. I… I'm sorry Kuro, I don't know what to do." Ike reaches forward, looking back up at me every few inches because I'm watching him like I think he's going to hurt Pit more. He turns Pit's head towards him.

"Kuro, please tell me what happened." Ike asks quietly while he gently pushes Pit's head back against my chest.

I take a deep breath, then explain everything. Well, everything that I was conscious for. The large, muscular man looks absolutely outraged once I say that it was Marth who did it. He stands up and paces the room, holding his head while muttering to himself. He gets to the wall for the fifth time and looks up. He screams something that I don't understand, then slams his fist into the wall. Pit yelps and jumps at the sudden noise. I hold him tightly, whispering that it was nothing to worry about.

Ike notices that he scared Pit and comes over. He sits down in front of me, holding his arms out. I stare at him like he's crazy.

"Okay, I hate to pull this card, but do you trust me or not?" He still sounds irritated. "I'm not going to hurt him, I swear."

I keep staring at him, but slowly move closer. I lay Pit down in his arms, watching the two intently. Ike feels that he only has one wing. The spikey blue haired man looks up in confusion.

"Where's his other wing?" He looks back down at Pit and snuggles the small angel closer to his stomach. I point to where it's lying on the ground. Ike looks, then looks away, a sad look on his face. Ike turns to me.

"Would he hear it if I said something to him?"

"Yes." I answer as I move closer to them.

He leans down and brushes his cheek against Pit's. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I only want to help." He whispers.

Pit opens his eyes. He stares at Ike, while Ike stares right back down at him. He lifts his arm slightly, but it goes limp and falls back down.

"Don't try and move. It'll use up all your energy, and you have to stay alive. Kuro would be devastated if you died. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" Ike puts his hand on Pit's.

"Are – are you m-mad at me?" Pit asks almost silently.

"No, why would I be mad at you? I am mad at Marth." Ike says, as equally quiet as Pit was.

"E-everyone se- seems to be m-mad at me. I d-don't know w-what I d-did w-wrong." Pit closes his eyes as tears well up again.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Ike presses their cheeks together.

"Th-then why…did Marth d-do this to me? Ob-vio-usly…I di- did something wrong."

"No, Pit, Marth is just a really bad person. He likes hurting other people for his own amusement. Anyone who would do something like this deserves to rot in Hell. No one can possibly love someone like him." Ike chokes out as he himself starts crying.

Pit stays silent for now. I watch them while Ike rubs his cheek on the angel's. Finally, Pit replies.

"Then why do you love him?" His voice is as clear as it can possibly get at the moment. He doesn't even stutter.

Now it's Ike's turn to be silent.

"You know, that's a good question. You always have been very clever."

Huh, avoiding the question. I give him a questioning look. He just looks away.

"Okay, I think we should really get going on this. Marth could walk in at any second." I break the silence.

Just then, I hear a door open somewhere in the house. I hear voices. Three of them. I recognize all of them.

"Ike! Marth is back! And he has the hunters with him!" I warn Ike, who looks just as scared as me.

"Okay, here take Pit." Ike stands up and gently hands me Pit. "Okay, I want you to put him back down where he first was, then hide. I'll tell Marth that you somehow got away, and he'll have to go look for you. It's sure to work." Ike goes over to the door and picks up his shotgun.

"What? How do you expect me to hide in here? And what about after that? Have you even thought this all the way through?" I seriously doubt his plan. Even though I doubt it, I lay Pit back down where he was.

Ike looks around, then opens the closet and shoves me inside. I fall down, but before I can do anything, Ike slams the door shut.

"Okay, now just stay quiet. Time to commence Operation Screw the Prince!" Ike quickly leaves the room, closing the door quietly.

-Ike's P.O.V.-

Marth is standing in the kitchen. Sure enough, he has the hunters with him. They're discussing something.

"Marth, I think you sho-"

"Ike, hold on. I'm busy. Go do something else for now." Marth keeps talking.

"Yeah, but Marth, I think you should know,"

"Ike! Not right now!" Marth yells. The two hunters look at each other, then look back at Marth.

"MARTH! Kuro is gone!" I scream at him.

Marth stops and slowly turns around to face me. He looks like he might go crazy, take my gun and shoot me.

"He's. GONE. Are you sure? There is no way he could have escaped. How?" Marth growls through a clenched jaw.

"I don't know. He's a fucking demon, I'm sure he had something up his sleeve." I lie.

"Okay. Whatever. I'll go find him. Just please, tell me that Pit is still in there." Marth asks.

"Yes. It's not like he can really move, I doubt he's going to be getting up and taking a fucking stroll through the fucking woods." I roll my eyes.

"Ike, shut up. Go watch Pit." He turns to the back door to go search for Kuro. "We don't want him to get up and take a walk, now do we?" He leaves, bringing the hunters with him.

I sigh in relief at how stupid Marth is. Going back in the room, I notice Pit staring up at me. His eyes are half-closed. I move over to him and kneel in front of him. I reach a hand out and rub the underside of his chin with one finger.

"T-the hunt-hunters. Why, why are Th-they here?" Pit stares down at my fingers.

"Well, Pit, I'm not gonna lie to you. Especially not right now. They're here because Marth is going to… He's going to sell them… Well… He's selling Kuro, and he's going to try and sell them your heart." Ike answers quietly.

"Oh…" Pit starts crying again.

Kuro bursts out of the closet.

"That's it! I'm not going to be sold to some disgusting hunter! And I'm not going to let him get your heart either, Pit!" Kuro runs over and rubs Pit's cheek.

Pit gives Kuro a reassuring smile. Kuro tearfully smiles back down at him.

"All right, Kuro, Pick up Pit and let's get out of here. I'll go scout for Marth. Put something on him. You know, carrying around a half dead, bloody angel is noticeable enough, but carrying a naked one is worse." I turn around and leave them alone to make sure Marth isn't near the house.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I re-wrap a part of Pit's tunic around his chest, then take off my own tunic and put it on him. I'm left in my tight fitting underclothes, which is okay, because it looks like I'm wearing shorts and a t shirt. I make sure to grab Pit's magical bow, then pick him up and cautiously head to the back door. Ike signals to me through the window, so I know it is okay to leave the house.

"Are you ready?" Ike asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answer, unsure if I really am ready or not.

"What about Pit? He knows where were bringing him, right?" Ike feels Pit's forehead with the back of his hand.

"As… As long as… You have me, Kuro… I'll go anywhere you- want me to." Pit smiles at me.

"Okay then. It looks like we're ready." I look at Ike.

"I love… you, Kuro…" Pit whispers.

I feel happiness and hope burn in my stomach.

"I love you too, Pit. I promise, I'll get you to safety. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you anymore." I hug him, then follow Ike as he stealthily heads out into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up. The first thing that comes to mind is what had happened two nights before. After leaving the house, Ike guided me through the woods to someone's house. I still don't know who lives here, but Ike said that he had called once we arrived and he said once he gets back, he'll see what he can do to help Pit. Until then, we just need to stay here and let Pit rest. Ike comes in the room the owner of the house is letting Pit and I use about once every hour. He checks on Pit and cleans the injury. Pit doesn't really mind that he keeps coming and going. The only time he minds is when he cleans his wound.

I can understand why he doesn't like that. I'm sure it hurts, but the whole time I still hold his hand and tell him that it has to be cleaned or it might get infected. Still, he glares at Ike when he's done. Ike always says he's sorry, even when it doesn't hurt.

Ike and I had been discussing 'Marth matters', when apparently Pit wasn't quite asleep and he heard us say Marth's name. He started crying and trying to scream. He had said a lot of things, but the only ones that I could understand were things like 'Don't let him get me!', 'He doesn't know where we are, does he?' and 'I don't want him to sell my heart to the hunters!'

It has been about two days since we escaped. Pit's chest hasn't gotten any better, but it hasn't gotten worse. This is a good thing. Sort of. His wing and… stubish wing, haven't gotten any better either. In fact, the cut off one is infected. Since he has a hole in his chest he can't lay on his side or his stomach, and he has an infected stub of a wing, he can't lay on his back.

So to solve that problem, I constantly lay under him, with his upper back, just above his wings, propped up with a couple pillows. I lay across the bed, underneath his lower back. Pit likes it, because he used to lay on me while we were sleeping. When we woke up, I'd ask why he's sleeping on top of me, and he would always answer with the same happy, loving smile and same tone of voice, "Because I was having a bad dream, and I didn't want to wake you, so I just slept on top of you, instead of in your arms. You make me happy. Even when I'm asleep." You know, on the rare occasion that he actually slept not in my arms.

Now, he rarely sleeps, and when he does, it's filled with nightmares. Replays of what Marth did to him and visions of Marth torturing him in a different way. Or Marth hurting me. When he sleeps, he always makes sure that I'm holding his hand, so he knows I'm there and I'm not going to leave.

Ike says it's not good for Pit to lay on me because I'm still hurt from being shot, but I quickly made it clear that I put Pit's needs before my own. Always. Whether I am hurt or not, he's my twin brother and lover. Compared to him, my needs are just mere memories to me. Pit thinks it's unhealthy, Ike thinks I care way to much for Pit for my own good, but I don't care about that. The only thing I care about in the world is my cute, amazing, little angel, Pit Icarus.

To keep Pit from getting to bored, I'll often talk to him. I try to keep his mind off everything that Marth did to him, but it doesn't always work. He always goes back to thinking about it. Sometimes while I'm talking to him about something that has nothing to do with what happened, he'll bring it up. I always manage to make him cry at least once a day just by saying something about Marth. I feel so bad when he cries.

Pit always says that it's okay, and that I shouldn't feel bad when he cries because he thinks he's over emotional and needs to get over it, but I think otherwise. He is not over emotional, and he doesn't need to get over it. Not yet at least. Not while he's still half -dead. Pit is still really young. He shouldn't have to go through something like this at his age. He shouldn't ever have to go through something like this. No one should.

Ike also talks to him when I'm asleep. From what I've heard, Pit will actually smile when he's talking to him. I don't know what they talk about that makes Pit so happy, but whatever it is, at least he's feeling fine enough to smile and be happy.

The door opens and Ike walks in. He has a wet wash cloth in his hands. I dip my head politely in a greeting. I feel Pit move a little. Looking up at him, he's leaning away from Ike, glaring at him. Ike tries again, only to have Pit try and bite him.

"Pit! Don't bite people! That's gross!" I yell at him.

"Hey! Just to assure you, I am very clean." Ike jokes. Pit just huffs and looks away.

Ike slowly reaches forward. Pit watches him. I can't help but smile at the 'hurt me and you'll die' look on Pit's face. I smile mostly because I know Pit wouldn't ever hurt anyone. Ike carefully presses the wet cloth down on the edge of the wound. Pit gasps, so I reach up and rub his leg comfortingly. The angel grabs my hand. I look at him and smile.

"I'm not hurting you to bad, am I?" Ike asks quietly as he starts cleaning the other side of it.

Pit snivels, but nods his head 'no'. Ike finishes cleaning the wound on his chest, and moves to his back. He slowly wipes the cloth over the bare patches on his right wing. Pit stares solemnly down at his lap, wishing he wasn't in such terrible condition. The mercenary goes to clean the infected wing (Wing-ish thing), but Pit moves away.

"Don't start this again, Pit." Ike reaches forward and grabs the angel's arm.

Pit pulls on his arm. He quickly gets his arm away, then glares at Ike. The large, blue haired man glares right back him. If the door wouldn't have opened, the tension between the two probably would have started a fire. The two turn to look at who opened the door.

"Ah, it's just Red." Ike sounds relieved.

In the doorway is a man that looks almost exactly like Link. At first, I think it is Link, but then I see that he has red clothes, red eyes, and red hair. Ike puts the wash cloth down and walks over to him. Red and Ike talk quietly for a moment. Red then moves over to Pit. He inspects my twin brother closely. So closely that Pit keeps giving me uncomfortable glances.

"So, you told me you'd bring me a patient. You did. But the only problem is that, I don't know how to treat bird people." Red comments as he sits up.

"I am not a 'bird person'!" Pit yells at him.

"You have wings. Or, had, wings. You're a bird person." Red looks back at him.

"No, I'm an angel! There's a huge difference!" Pit glares at Red.

"Well then why are you here, angel? Shouldn't you be in heaven?"

"Ike, I thought you said this guy was nice?" Pit whines.

I notice Red smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, c'mon. I'm just joking. I can help you." Red has a friendly look on his face.

"I think you should know, until this happened, he was happy and loved joking around like that. Now that this happened, he doesn't really like anything anymore. Joking around with him might just make him mad. He might also take a lot of it to seriously, because he's so young." I warn the ginger haired Hylian.

"Hmm? Okay, but who might you be?" He questions.

"Uh, I'm Pit's brother." I stutter.

He looks closely at me, then at Pit. Finally he looks back to me. "Oh I can believe that! You two look exactly the same!"

"Yeah, because we're twins." I roll my eyes.

"So, how old are you?" He asks. He seems very friendly. Almost to friendly.

"Uh… We're both fourteen."

"Wow, you guys are really young. So, I know bringing back terrors is a bad idea, but how did this happen?" Red politely asks.

Just like before, I explain everything. When I finish, he's watching Pit with a sad expression.

"Oh, you poor boy. What did you do to deserve such a fate?" Red questions, almost in tears.

"That's exactly what I want to know. I don't remember ever doing something so bad." Pit whimpers quietly.

Red reaches forward and runs his hand down Pit's cheek to his cheek, then turns the angel's head to him. "I'm sure you did nothing wrong. Sometimes terrible things happen to amazing people."

Pit smiles at him. I carefully get out from underneath him; replacing the space where I was with a blanket. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Pit, I lean forward and kiss his cheek. Red gives me a questioning look, but I don't notice.

"Well, Um. What's your name, Pit's brother?" Red sounds confused.

"Kuro."

"Okay, Kuro. I need you to leave so I can work properly." Red says as he turns the lights on in the room.

"Why do I have to leave? I won't bother you." I beg, grabbing Pit's hand.

"Because, it's just safer that way. I can't have anyone in here." Red pulls my hand away from Pit's and pushes me out the door.

"Wait! No, I-" He slams the door closed on me. I try and open it, but it's locked.

"You better not hurt him!" I threaten him.

"Don't worry, I'm only hurting him to help him!" Red calls back through the door.

After a few minutes, I hear Pit screams in pain.

"Wow, you're pretty loud, aren't you?" Red jokes.

-Ike's P.O.V.-

I watch as Red cuts open the infected part on Pit's wing. The angel screams in pain. I want to look away, but I don't at the same time. I make up my mind and keep watching. Red pours something on it that makes Pit yelp.

I feel bad for just sitting here and watching. And why did Kuro have to leave and I didn't?

My heart skips a beat when I see Pit staring at me. He looks miserable. Not as miserable as he did when Marth was torturing him, but still miserable.

Red cleans the re-opened wound, then wraps it up in bandages. He then lays Pit down on his back carefully. The unhappy angel winces, but says nothing. Red looks closely at the hole in his chest. Taking his small scalpel, he pokes at the insides of the tear.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Pit tries to smack Red's hand away, but Red moves.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. Do you want it to get infected like your wing was?" Red asks in a whiney tone.

Pit lets out a frustrated sigh. The red head goes back to poking at him. Once again, the door shakes as Kuro tries to open it. I can understand why he wants to be in here so bad. His lover and brother is being hurt again. Even if this time the hurt is helping.

"So, the only way to fix this is to stitch it up. It will hurt, but it will heal it up real fast, okay?" Red fluffs his hair.

Pit smiles, so I can tell he trusts Red. Red turns around and does something. He's turned around, so I can't tell what he's doing. I don't notice Pit watching me. He keeps staring at me. I finally notice, but don't look at him. He's just staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I find it kind of funny. I look at him through the corner of my eyes. He notices and leans forward. I look away again.

He narrows his eyes at me. I look back again, smiling. His small nose twitches cutely. I actually turn to him and smile. He closes his eyes and tips his head to the side, smiling.

"Do you feel any better? I'm sure it hurts, but don't worry. I know someone, remember Ephraim? He can remake the other part of your wing when it's healed. I've already talked to him. Would you like that?" I ask kindly.

"Yes! That would be amazing!" Pit looks extremely excited.

"Good. As for your feathers, I have nothing I can do." I walk over to him and hold my hand out. He takes it, smiling happily.

"Don't worry about my feathers. They'll grow back in time."

"Good. It makes me want to go back and tear his throat out thinking about how he tore out all your beautiful feathers. I promise Pit. I will get Marth back for you." I whisper viciously as I rub my cheek on his.

Tears come to the young angel's eyes, but he keeps smiling. We rub our cheeks together until Red turns back around, a needle in his hand. He waves his hand to get me to move. I back away and watch as Red gently cleans the outside of the wound. He then cleans a small spot on Pit's arm.

"Pit, this will make you fall asleep so you don't feel the pain as I stitch this back together." Red informs as he places the needle in the center of the spot he cleaned.

Pit keeps his gaze locked on the needle. From what he's told me, Marth had injected something into Kuro like this, so it's really scaring him. I slowly reach down and grab his hand. He jumps, as he did not notice me reach down. He looks at me, holding my hand tightly. I smile at him while rubbing his thumb. Pit gasps as Red pushes the needle in quickly. Seconds later, he pulls it out and wipes it with the cloth.

"Well, until that kicks in, I would like to tell you something, Are you listening well?" Red inquires.

"Yes." Pit turns back to the Hylian doctor.

"Okay, good. I will be able to fix the cut, but there is nothing I can do about your missing rib. You can survive without it, but you'll just have to be very careful of it." Red informs as he turns back to his little pile of things.

"Okay, that should be no problem." He nods his head cheerfully.

"So, Pit? Will you remember to tell that to Kuro? Even though I'm pretty sure he's practically sitting on the door out there, but just to make sure."

Pit's head is drooping, but he yawns a 'yes'. Red turns around, noticing that the drug is already kicking in. Pit shakes his head and sits up, trying not to fall asleep. I can't help but smile at how cute it is.

"Stop keeping yourself awake. I gave you that to make you fall asleep." Red snaps.

Pit just looks at him through the corner of his eyes. I let go of his hand and start petting his soft, brown hair. He looks up to me. Taking a look at his hair, I notice that it still has blood in it in some places and is sticking up almost everywhere, but it's still soft. I'll have to do something about that afterwards.

I don't notice him fall asleep. I keep petting him, as Red comes over holding what I think is a sowing needle and thick, black thread. I shudder as I pull my hand away from Pit's head.

"Ike, I need you to leave for this." Red doesn't even look up at me as he starts cleaning the wound again quickly before he stitches it up.

I turn and leave. Outside the door, Kuro is sitting up against the wall, his face buried in his hands. He lifts his head to face me. He's crying, and his face is red. I sit down next to him. Kuro just huffs and puts his head back down.

"What's wrong?" I tip my head to the side.

He lifts his head again. "I-I just feel so guilty. It's my entire fault that Pit was almost killed. If I wouldn't of ran out before Pit got home, Pit never would have went looking for me, and I never would have been shot by the hunters. If I wouldn't have been shot, then Marth wouldn't have ever gone and talked with the hunters, and he wouldn't have thought of ripping out Pit's heart and selling it to them. It's all my fault Pit got raped and mutilated!" He cries loudly.

"Pit got raped? But, when?" I'm befuddled.

"After he knocked me out. He raped him! As if tearing out his feathers and cutting one of his wings off wasn't enough! I hate him so much! I never did anything to try and stop him! I sat, listening and watching my love, my brother, get torn apart!" His voice is muffled by his hands.

"No, Kuro it's not your fault. Just as Red had said, sometimes horrible things happen to amazing people." I try and soothe.

"But it's just not fair! Why Pit? Why couldn't he have decided to take my heart instead? Pit is so gentle, and innocent, and, and just so perfect! I feel so responsible for his hurt. As his brother and lover, I have vowed to forever protect him, but I just sat there not doing a thing! Can't you understand that? Don't you have a brother, or sister? Wouldn't you throw away everything just to protect them? Especially if they meant as much to you as Pit does to me?" Kuro's words have a great effect on my heart. My heart twists as I think about how much pain he must feel.

"Yes, but Kuro. This just happens to be the way his fate was formed. He seems to have a very twisted path to follow. I know it's hard to let it go, but if that's the way the gods wanted it, that's the way it has to be." I really don't know what else to say.

Kuro looks up at me, hopeful look on his face. Staring down at him, I realize just how much he looks like Pit. In fact, except for the eyes, hair, and wings, they look exactly the same. It's not hard to imagine that they're twins. The only part that's hard to believe is that they are in love. That they are actually together and in a happy relationship. Well, it was a happy relationship. Kuro's hopeful look melts away.

"But what if he doesn't recover properly and stays like that forever? Or what if Marth finds him again? Or he dies? How do you expect me to just let that go? You really expect me to let it go if he stays deformed and I have to have the constant reminder of what happened to him? I will always remember what happened, but if my most vivid reminder is my brother's body still torn to shreds, neither of us are going to be able to get over it." Kuro immediately brings it back to the worst.

"Kuro, you're just thinking of the worst things that could happen. Think about the brighter part. What if he heals completely? Will you be able to let it go then?" I sweetly rub his arm.

"M-maybe," Kuro snivels.

"Well, then just hope for the best and pray to your Goddess Palutena that he'll be alright. And remember that I only want you to get over it and move on, not forgive Marth or forget what happened. Just accept the fact that it happened, and he healed." I sit back up against the wall and start staring at the ceiling.

I feel something press against my arm. I look down, and Kuro wrapped his arms around my right arm and is lying against me. I feel very accomplished for getting him to feel a little better. After all, from what I've seen, only Pit can make him feel better.

"I hate Marth" His voice is so quiet I can barely hear it. Even though it's so quiet, I can feel the hatred in it. I can feel the truth and meaning of those three words. I know he hates Marth, and I hope Pit does too.

"I hate Marth too, Kuro." I reply quietly.

-Pit's P.O.V.-

I can't tell if I'm awake or asleep. This feels to real to be a dream. I'm back home, up in the sky. Away from the horrors of the surface world, away from Marth. I'm standing in front of a large temple. Next to me is Kuro. He's holding my hand. We are staring down at a hole in the clouds. Everyone knows that this leads strait to the Underworld. Several of my Centurions are behind us. (Pit's Centurions are ugly!)

Kuro had committed a crime, and must be sent to the Underworld. I'm the only one who thinks otherwise. I don't want him to go. We turn to face each other. He takes my other hand. We stare at each other, both of us thinking the same thing. Neither of us wants to leave. I never want to leave him and he never wants to leave me.

"Well, I guess this is good bye, isn't it? We're never going to see each other again, you know that right?" Kuro says quietly so the others don't hear.

"Yes, I know, but if you stay, we won't ever have to worry about that." My voice gets whiney as tears well up in my eyes.

"You know I can't stay." Kuro lets go of my hand and brings it to my face, placing it on my cheek.

"I can try and talk the Goddess into letting you stay, and mayb-,"

"Pit, I'm a demon. I can't stay." Kuro insists.

_ "_No! You're not a demon! Demons are evil and untrustworthy! You aren't evil, and I trust you!" I start crying.

"Only having your trust is enough for me, but it's not for the Goddess, and you know that. But unfortunately, I still have to go." Kuro pulls me closer and holds me to his chest. He wraps his arms around me then buries his nose in my hair.

"But I don't want you to go!" I press my face farther into his chest and put my arms around him.

"I know, I know. Don't worry though, I'll be fine, and so will you. Just be strong. I know you can move on." Kuro starts stroking the back of my head. "I'll miss you. I'll miss you so much it'll hurt."

I pull my head away and look up at him. "I'll go with you! If I go with you, you won't have to miss me!"

"Ahh! Pit, no! You can't come with me!" Kuro sounds shocked.

"Why not!?" I whiney loudly, not caring if the others hear or not anymore.

"Because I won't let you! You don't belong down there! You belong up here. You're an angel, I'm a demon." Kuro rejects my offer.

"There is no way you can be a demon! Stop saying that!" I cry.

"How is that so? I'm obviously one."

"You're my twin brother! Which means if I'm an angel, then so are you!" I try to prove my point, even though I know one of our parents could have been a demon, but we wouldn't know that. We don't know our parents.

"Yes, but demon or not, I have to go." Kuro bends down and kisses me. We both hear everyone behind us gasp. "Good bye, Pit."

Kuro lets me go and faces the edge of the clouds. He takes a deep breath, then jumps into the air. My heart twists as I choke out a scream. "Kuro! No!" I try to follow him, but two people hold me back.

"Good bye, Pit. Always remember that I love you." Kuro then folds his wings to his back and falls down through the clouds.

"Kuro!" I shout and cry at the same time.

I fall to my knees, so they let me go. I cover my face with my hands. I cry loudly, not caring about anything in the world anymore. There is no reason for me to be here now. Kuro is gone, and he's never coming back.

"Captain, we must get back and report to the Goddess." One of the Centurions comes over to me.

"Then go! I need to be alone anyways." I yell at him. He doesn't move.

"We need you to report."

"No you don't! Do it yourself! You've heard me do it plenty of times. How hard is it to say 'Kuro is now in the underworld.'?" I feel my stomach turn upside down when I say that. Well it's hard for me.

"Sir, you have to be there."

"No I don't!" I scream as I jump up and fly off. I'm very aware of them watching, thinking that I'll resign, or leave to the underworld.

After that, everything goes black. My dream is over. Or at least I hope it was all a dream. It has to be a dream. I'm lying in a bed at Red the doctor's house, not in Angel Land. I'm lying here, getting stitches in my chest because a real demon decided to tear it open and try to rip my heart out. He wanted me to suffer, for reasons I will probably never know. That demon is Marth. He tore my feathers out, cut off one of my wings, raped me, tore my chest open, broke one of my ribs, and was going to rip my heart out.

The only reason I have a chance of surviving is because of Ike. Ike came up with the plan to get me out of there. Ike is the one who got me here. Ike is the one who knows people that can help me. Kuro tried to help, and I know he did everything he could, even if he only got himself hurt. To me, his efforts mean more than everything Ike is doing for me.

I don't understand what I did to make Marth want to do this to me. I want to know what I did. I've always tried to be respectful and nice to him because he's a prince and letting me stay with him. You know, even though it's Ike's house. Marth has always been nice to me too. Only about a month before this happened, he started being terribly rude and disrespectful to me. He also liked to hurt me when Kuro wasn't around. He would slap me and sometimes punch me. I never told Kuro, I was always afraid that he would say something.

I hear something. It sounds familiar. The kind of familiar that sends chills down my spine. It's Marth's voice. My heartbeat skyrockets. Marth is sitting on my stomach. Oh, I know what I'm dreaming. This is when he raped me. Why am I dreaming about this? No, I don't want to remember this!

Marth leans down and licks my jawline. I shudder, turning my head away. He roughly turns my head back to him. I close my eyes so I don't have to see him.

"Fine, don't look at me, but the more you don't cooperate, the more I'll do." Marth breaths on my neck.

His breath is hot on my neck. I let out a muffled whimper. I hear him moan as he rubs his cock on my stomach. It's almost as if he gets turned on by my pain. Oh, that's just sick. The pain from my wings and his rubbing on me makes me want to vomit.

Marth undoes my belt and lifts my tunic, but doesn't take it off. I yelp and shake myself so my tunic falls back down. Marth glares at me. I glare right back. He moves closer and puts his hand next to my head.

"This will make you stop fussing." Marth smashes his hand into the side of my head. I get dazed. My mind is cloudy and I'm very dizzy.

I hear someone calling my name. I can't quite make out whose voice it is, but it does sound familiar. They keep calling my name. I feel myself slowly come back to reality. I open my eyes and see Ike leaning down in front of me. He looks worried.

"Pit? You awake?" He asks again.

"Uh… Well, I am now." I yawn.

"Okay good. I was worried about you. You were whining and crying, but Red's been done for about two hours now. Bad dream, I'm guessing?" Ike sits on the edge of the bed.

"Bad dream… Yes. A really bad dream." I shudder as I think about my last dream.

"I'm not gonna ask what it was about, but was Marth in it?" He takes my hand.

"Yes. He… He…" I start crying again.

"No, no Pit. Don't talk about it. It's bad enough you're dreaming about it." Ike lays down next to me and drapes his arm over my waist. "You don't mind, do you?"

I blush, but shake my head 'no'. "Where's Kuro?"

"Red doesn't want him to see you in this state, so he's out doing some grocery shopping with Red." Ike lays his head down on my shoulder and nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck.

"He actually managed to get Kuro to do something besides sit there outside the door?" I joke.

"Yeah, it's a miracle, isn't it?" Ike's voice is muffled.

I rest my head on his and close my eyes. I hear him sigh in relief as he stretches. This is probably the first time he's actually relaxed in two days. Well, now three days. I open my eyes again and look at myself. There isn't any more blood on me, and I'm in some strange clothes. I'm not wearing a shirt. I can see the stitches. It looks disgusting. I can't believe that I actually have a huge cut that's being held shut by thread.

I close my eyes again. I quickly fall back asleep. This time, I have happy dreams. Dreams of Kuro and I having a tea party. I had forced him to play with me. He looks irritated, but I can see happiness in his eyes. He obviously enjoys playing little games like this with me. Good, because I like playing games with him too. I miss when we were younger and we would play games like tag, and I liked to force him to play a lot of games he didn't want to. Like tea party, chef and house.

We got in trouble for playing chef and house. Chef because we would always make a big mess, burn things (sometimes ourselves,), and actually try to cook things, which, because of our age, we weren't even usually allowed in the kitchen. So, we'd get in trouble for that too.

We got in trouble for playing house because Kuro is a pervert. He would always bring it up to our room and try to have sex with me. Most times, I wouldn't really have a problem, as I feel the same way about him as he does for me, but our foster parents kept a sharp eye out on us and stopped him. This, needless to say, got both of us in a lot of trouble. And I mean A LOT.

I really miss those times. The times when I wasn't half dead and fearing the next time I leave this room. I almost want to stay like this. Not the wounds, but I want to stay here, in this room, away from all the horror and 'Marths' that may be out in the world. I don't want to risk being hurt like this again. I don't care how selfish it sounds.

I also wouldn't mind if I had to stay like this if Ike stayed too. I like him. He's nice to me, and doesn't worry to much about me like Kuro does. I will always love Kuro, and only Kuro, though. Even if I do think he worries to much about me. He has plenty right to.

You see, the thing is, Ike makes me happy. When he's around, no matter what, I always feel so happy. Just like with Kuro. I really enjoy it when he cuddles with me like this. I absolutely love cuddling. Never have I thought that I would love cuddling with someone other than Kuro. Kuro is my cuddly, sweet, cute, little fallen angel. Fallen angel. Not a demon! I don't care HOW CLOSE they are, he is not a demon!

(That was a lot of very random crap. .o. Well, let's get back to Pit and Kuro's tea party.)

Kuro reluctantly, and very, very slowly, walks over to the little table we had in our room. I pull out a chair and tell him to 'have a seat'. He sits down, growling, quite annoyingly. I go around the table and sit in the chair across from his.

"So, what kind of tea party is this exactly?" Kuro asks as he folds his arms on the table.

"The kind with your arms not on the table." I reach over and push his arms off.

He sighs, but keeps his arms down. "No, really. You have no tea."

"Uh, yeah! You know I don't like tea! Why would I have tea?" I laugh.

"Because it's a tea party! You can't call it a tea party and have no tea!" I shout at him.

"Okay, party expert, what should it be called then?"

"A 'no tea' tea party Or how about a 'Me getting out of here because I don't want to sit here and argue about tea all day' tea party." Kuro gets up and turns to leave.

"No! Don't leave! I wanna play with you!" I whine.

"Well I don't wanna play with you!" Kuro sounds very angry.

His words sting. I wince at the anger in his voice. Why is he so mad at me? What did I do to make him so mad? I all ways seem to make everyone mad. Am I really that bad? I feel tears come to my eyes. I sit down and burry my face in my hands. I start crying, quietly, so Kuro doesn't hear. I feel a hand on my back.

"Pit? Why are you crying? Is it because I yelled at you? Or because I'm not playing with you?" Kuro jumps up and runs over to his chair and sits back down. "Look, Pit! I'll play with you! I'll play whatever game you want, okay? Pit? Why are you still crying?"

I kind of want to laugh at him right now. He's being so cute it's funny. I snivel, but lift my head up. Kuro looks relieved.

"No, Kuro. You didn't make me cry. I just thought about how much I make people mad. Have you ever noticed that? How everyone is constantly mad at me?" I try to smile.

"What? No, I rarely ever see anyone mad at you." Kuro slowly stands up and walks over to me.

"Oh… Maybe it's because it's not happening to you." I look down again.

"Pit, I, of all people, know what it's like to have everyone be mad at you." Kuro puts his hand on my back.

"I know, but I mean, I'm nice to everybody. And for being nice, you'd think people would be nice back, right? Well, no. When I do things for people they think that I'm just trying to get attention. They all get mad at me. If I could show them that I just want to help them and I don't want attention, then maybe they wouldn't always be so mad at me." I lean towards him and rub the back of my head on his stomach.

Kuro picks me up off the chair. He then sits on the floor and puts me down in his lap. I lay with my back to his stomach. Kuro wraps his arms around my waist and holds me to him. Gently laying his head down on my shoulder, I feel his small nose press into the soft skin on my neck.

"It's okay Pit. I know you don't want their stupid attention. Their attention only causes problems." Kuro's deep, growly voice is muffled by my neck.

"Maybe that's it." I accidentally say out loud. I gasp look at Kuro to see if he heard.

"Maybe what's it?"

"Well, maybe it's because of this. We are twins and also in a relationship. With each other. We like to hold hands and cuddle in public, so maybe other people know. They would surely look down on us for that." I say as I put my hands on his.

"You think it's because I love you and I'm not afraid to let everyone know?" Kuro sounds mocking.

"Yes, actually I do. Remember, we're brothers. According to the others, it's wrong. Not only are we gay, but we're gay with each other." I try to prove my point.

"Love has no limits for who it's towards. If they don't like the fact that I love you, they can go roll over, fall into a hole filled with death spikes, and die, because I don't give a shit! I love you, and they can't change that." Kuro yells.

I blush, thinking he went a bit extreme with that. I feel Kuro nuzzle into my neck more. Deciding that he's right, I just lay my head down on his and close my eyes. Huh, some tea party. We lay together, unaware of the door opening.

"Uh… Excuse me?" The person sounds irritated.

Kuro and I both look up, our faces flushed. It's our foster mom, and she looks angry.

"I came up here because I heard someone yelling. Which one of you to brats was it?" She gives us an evil glare.

I don't understand why, if she hates us so much, then why she doesn't just get rid of us? That would solve the problem for both of us. I'm so tired of being pushed around and yelled at by her. If she was our real parents, I bet she wouldn't do that. I bet our real parents are really nice, and actually love us too. Well, they don't seem to really love us now, I mean; they gave us away, didn't they? Kuro thinks they're in the underworld. I hope they're not.

"Well? Speak up, or someone's going to get in trouble!" She leans against the door way.

Still, we don't answer her. I am very scared of her and dad. Even though Kuro doesn't show it, I know he is too.

"I will go get your father."

"It was me!" I take the blame for it.

Kuro gasps and looks at me. "No! I did it! He didn't do it, it was me. All me."

"Well which one did it? Or were you both screaming?" She walks into the room.

"I-it was only me. Pit didn't do anything. I was yelling at him. He didn't do anything." Kuro quickly bows his head.

"Get off your brother." She commands to me. I swiftly follow orders and get off Kuro. "You don't need to be doing that anyways. It's not right. I don't know how many times we have to tell you that it's wrong and you'll go to the underworld if you keep doing it."

She grabs Kuro by the arm and pulls him up onto his feet. Kuro yelps, but stays standing. She practically drags him out of the room.

"Kuro!" I gasp as I jump after him.

I grab onto his leg and stand up again. I then wrap my arms around his shoulders. Our mom glares at me and yells, "Get off him! He needs punishment!"

"No! We were only playing! He didn't do anything wrong by yelling! He doesn't need to be punished!" I cry as I hold onto him.

"Pit, no! Stop it; I don't want them to punish you too!" Kuro pushes on my head.

"That's it boy! I have kept from hurting you because your real parents don't want me to, but I've had it! If they want you not be hurt, then they shouldn't have given you away!" Our foster mom yells as she smacks me upside the head.

I whine, but don't let go of Kuro. She does it again, and again.

"Will you just let go?" Kuro pleas as he watches her smack me.

He hates seeing me get hurt. She hits me again, and this time I let go. I fall to the ground, my head aching. I look up just to see mom drag Kuro out of the room. A couple seconds later, I hear her yell at him, but I don't understand what she's saying. I get up off the floor and wearily climb up onto my bed. I crawl up to the wall and lean against it. My head hurts terribly, and I'm worried about Kuro.

I lay down curled up in a ball. I wrap my wings around myself. Covering my head with my arms, I start silently crying. Silently, because I don't want our mom to hear. If she does, she'll probably hurt me again. I slowly fall asleep.

I'm woken up by a hand on my shoulder. I don't want to wake up. I just want to sleep, and ignore everyone and everything. I wish it was that simple. I feel the person stroke the back of my head. Okay, this person is way to nice. It must be Kuro. I look up, and gasp.

"Dad?"

"She hurt you, didn't she?" His voice sounds kind of like Kuro's, only way deeper.

I slowly nod my head 'yes'.

"Dam it! They specifically told her not to hurt you!" He looks at the ground.

"Why? Why can she hurt Kuro but not me? Why does she hurt Kuro?" I ask cautiously.

"She's not supposed to hurt him either, but she's made some sort of exception to that rule with him. She hurts him because he's different. You, on the other hand, are special. Your parents think you have a great future ahead of yourself. They thought Kuro would to, but he started showing signs of being evil. So, they gave you two away. They were afraid that something would happen and your destiny would change." Dad explains.

"But why Kuro? What's wrong with him? He's not evil. He's not a demon." I slowly sit up.

"No, he's not, but because he looks so different from everybody else, your mother thinks he's evil. Your foster mother. I know he's not." He agrees with me.

"Where is Kuro now?" I lean over and look at his bed. I gasp as I see him.

I jump up and run over to him. He has a black eye. I whimper as I crawl onto his bed and climb over him. I lean down in front of him and nose his cheek. Carefully, I lift his arm up and crawl under it. Pressing myself to him, I feel his chest rapidly rising and falling as he sleeps uneasily. Our dad gets up and walks over to us. He brushes Kuro's bangs out of his face.

"Cynthia did that to him. I tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. She beat him pretty good. He's got cuts and bruises all over his body." He sighs.

"He's not a demon. He's my brother. He doesn't deserve to get hurt like this. I wish it would all just stop. I feel so useless and unwanted. I can't help my brother; my real parents didn't want me. I'm a total disgrace." I snivel quietly.

"I have to go do something. You just get some rest and keep an eye out on Kuro." Dad gets up and leaves the room, turning off the lights and closing the door.

I can't seem to fall asleep. Then, I hear it. Our parents, yelling at each other. I hear Kuro's name.

"He's a demon! We need to get rid of him. He is a disgrace!" Our foster mom yells at dad.

"No, he's not! You don't understand those boys like I do!" Dad retorts.

"Yeah, because you know them so well! They won't talk to either of us! They just sit up in their room and pretend to have a relationship! You know that they are gay with each other, right?" I picture mom getting up in his face.

"Yes, I know, I know it's not right, but if you just give them a chance, then you might come to fi-"

"Come to what, Sebastian? Come to the fact that our adopted sons are gay and demons?" Cynthia snaps.

"No, come to the fact that they are just fine. They are exactly the same as every other angel here. You cannot judge them because they love each other more than just brothers. They only have themselves in the world. No one is trying to help them." Dad argues.

"That is not true! I tried to help them! That's why they're here in the first place. They needed a home, so I gave them one, and now they're constantly being… being them! I don't want to be known as the parent with gay children!" She yells back.

"Cynthia, you can't change them. They could change if they wanted to. It's just who they are!" Dad's voice gets really loud.

"I'll prove to you that I can! I will go change that Kuro kid right now! Teach him that being gay is wrong!" I hear Cynthia running up the stairs.

She bursts into the room and slams the door shut behind her. She locks it, then comes over to the bed. Reaching down, she grabs my arm and roughly pulls me up out from underneath Kuro's small arm and wing. I yelp, which aside from the door slamming, wakes Kuro up. The small angel sees me dangling from our foster mother's grasp. He quickly gets up and starts begging her to put me down.

She throws me on the ground. I quickly scramble over the floor to my bed and jump up onto it. I try to hide by the wall, hoping she'll leave me alone. Instead of going for me again, she slaps Kuro in the face. Kuro falls down on his back. He tries to back up to get away from her, but ends up tumbling off the edge of the bed. The little, black haired angel lands on his stomach.

Our foster mother leans over him. Kuro doesn't notice and tries to sit up. Cynthia slaps him back down onto the floor.

"Do you love your brother more than you should?" Her voice a scary growl.

"Y-yes…" Kuro whimpers almost silently.

Cynthia smacks him again. "No, you don't. Now, do you love your brother more than you should?"

Kuro nods his head 'yes'. She smacks him two more times.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes! No matter how many times you hit me, I will always love him! You can't change that!" Kuro cries loudly.

"Kuro, No! Don't say that! She's going to hurt you more!" I jump off my bed and run over to him.

"You know, I should punish you too. After all, you were sleeping with him again." She glares at me.

I swallow hard and slowly back up. I don't want her to hurt me. I don't want her to hurt Kuro, either.

"Pit, leave! Go, run away! Just like I told you about! Go, Pit!" Kuro yells.

"No, I don't want to leave you here!" I whine.

"Go, please! She might hurt you too if you stay!" Kuro waves me away with his hand.

"Kuro, I love you!" I yell as I turn, unlock the bedroom door and run down the hall and out of the house.

As I'm running, I feel something tighten around my waist. I look down, confused. There's nothing there. It gets a little tighter, and I feel something hot puffing on my neck.

I open my eyes. Ike is tightening his grip on my waist. He buries his nose further into my neck. I feel him take a deep breath. He stretches again, his perfectly defined muscles rippling rather attractively. I smile as I know he's happy (ish) and comfortable. He didn't get much time to rest for the past couple days.

I think about the dream I just had. Somehow, I remember that actually happening. After that is when we were sent to the orphanage. I remember our time at the orphanage because we didn't do much there. We looked down upon just like we were when we lived with Cynthia. I was sick almost the entire time we were there though. I had caught some sort of sickness that every time I lost it, I got it right back. Kuro and I were both very scared that I might die from it, but I survived.

I was still in the orphanage when I received mail to join the Super Smash Bros. competition. I went, after a long argument with Kuro about if I was healthy enough to go. I won the argument, and went, promising Kuro that someday I'd come back and we'd live together, by ourselves where no one can bother us. There, I met Marth, who happened to be my roommate. At first, it was a little awkward, but I soon got used to him. At the end of the tournament, I had forgotten how to get home, and ended up living with Ike and Marth. After several years, Kuro showed up one day in town. Of course we recognized each other immediately. We were both over joyed to see each other again.

Kuro had gained a lot of weight and was extremely muscled. I, on the other hand, was still as tiny as I've ever been. I hadn't gained any weight, but I hadn't lost any either. I'm just glad he found me, because I never would have found him. I feel completely stupid for forgetting how to get home. How hard can it be to fly through the clouds to a huge city in the sky? Well, a lot harder than you think.

Cuddling here with Ike seems to be making me really happy. I feel all warm and loved inside. Just like how I feel around Kuro. Ike's embrace is strong, yet loving at the same time. I wonder what he's going to do now that Marth has his house. Just like Kuro and I, he's homeless now. The disgusting, holy terror took his home.

"Mmm… P-Pit…" Ike moans in his sleep.

I look at him. He's smiling, but blushing at the same time. He moans again, wrapping his arm further around my waist. I cuddle closer to him. The well-muscled mercenary licks my neck. I gasp and I'm pretty sure my face completely red. Ike moves his arm up and caresses my cheek.

"Ike? What are you doing?" I quietly ask.

He moans my name again. I nudge him with my elbow. Ike sits up, his eyes still closed. He soon opens his eyes. They're filled with lust and confusion.

"Ike, why were you groping at my face?" I ask confusedly.

"Huh? Oh…" His face gets really red.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." I look away because, secretly, I didn't mind it.

"Okay, well I should get up anyway. I have, stuff, to do." Ike looks away as he gets up.

"Ike, do you have to get up?" I quietly ask.

He turns back and looks at me. "Why?"

"Well, when you were sleeping next to me, I could actually sleep, and I didn't have any nightmares." I explain my reasons for him to stay quietly.

"Well, I guess I could stay a little longer," He sits back down on the bed.

I feel tiredness creep up on me again, but I don't want to sleep. I want to stay awake and talk to Ike.

"Ike?" I say, still softly.

"Yeah?" He looks at me with interest in his dark blue eyes.

"All the dreams that I had while I was sleeping, they were all real." I say, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He looks slightly confused.

"Well, I had dreams about stuff that's happened to me before. It was almost like I was just reliving those times. Do you think it might mean something?" I ask worriedly.

"It shouldn't, but if it keeps scaring you like that, maybe you should tell Red." Ike suggests.

"I'm not scared, it's just weird."

"Well, you look scared." Ike reaches over and puts his hand on my leg. I remember that I'm wearing clothes that aren't mine.

"Whose clothes am I wearing?" I ask as I study the blue cloth.

"Mine. We were gonna put you in Kuro's clothes, but he wasn't in here. So, you get to wear mine." He smiles.

My face gets red at the thought of Ike wearing these clothes, and now I am. I don't know why, but I find it embarrassing. I wonder where my clothes are, but I figure they got rid of them as they were bloody and ripped. Ike, thinking I can't see him, slowly gets all the way on the bed and lies down next to me. I look over at him, and he blushes.

I smile at him to let him know I don't care. He snuggles closer and puts his hand on my stomach. I flinch, even though I know Ike won't hurt me. He rubs my stomach, making me close my eyes and smile. He moves his head closer. I look at him as he rests his chin on my shoulder. I close my eyes again.

I'm laying with him rubbing my stomach, which I find very comfortable, and his head laying on my shoulder. Suddenly, I feel soft lips press to my cheek. I gasp and my eyes open quickly. Ike is staring at me, smiling. I smile back, and close my eyes again.

I feel him kiss me again, and again. He starts rubbing his cheek on mine, and I lay here, not caring that he's doing it. I soon fall asleep to him kissing me, rubbing his cheek on me and rubbing my stomach. I'm happy and content, for the first time since I was hurt by Marth, and I'm happy, because of Ike.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to Kuro kissing my cheek. I open my eyes and look at him. He smiles happily down at me. I'm lying on my stomach. My chest has completely healed, and most of my feathers have grown back. Ephriam just finished attaching the metal part of my wing. Now, half of my wing is fake. He made it out of metal, so it feels really heavy. I'm sure I'll get used to it though.

Somehow, Ephriam had managed to get feathers that were exactly like my other ones. I think he went back to Ike's old house and got them, but I'm pretty sure he didn't. I have no idea how this 'fake wing' thing is going to work. I'm not really that old, so I'm not done growing. Or at least I better not be. I don't want to be this short all my life. If I can fly with this, then as I get bigger something is going to have to be done about the size of the feathers and the part itself, but until that actually happens, I'm just fine how it is now.

I heard him telling Ike and Kuro that I will be able to move it, but it doesn't feel like it. It feels way too heavy. Maybe that's because I just woke up, so it only feels like it, but I'm pretty sure he over estimated how strong I am. Just because I can survive something like this doesn't mean I can fly with a super heavy piece of metal attached to my stub of a wing.

Oh, I can just see it now. Trying to fly and all of a sudden it's too heavy and I fall, and my wing gets stuck in the ground. Okay, even I would laugh at that. That would be funny to see. You know, after I somehow get my wing out of the ground.

Ike is in here. I'm pretty sure Ephriam is still here as well. I didn't hear him leave, but he could have left before Kuro even woke me up. I look around and see Ike and Kuro. I look to my other side and see Ephriam.

_So he is still here. Well, I wonder why. He's done, so he can go. Oh, I guess I should say thank you._

"E-Ephriam…" I rasp out.

He turns to me. He looks shocked.

"You remember me?" He points to himself.

"Yes… Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I look at him questioningly.

"Well, Red said you might lose some of your memories. So, I thought you wouldn't remember me." He comes a little closer.

"No, I remembered who you were when Ike said that you could help me." I try to prop myself up with my arms, but I'm too sore.

"Oh, that makes me kinda happy. You actually remembered me. This is only the second time we've ever seen each other." Ephriam smiles.

"Thank you." I look at him appreciatively.

"For what?" He looks confused.

"You fixed my wing." I look back at it.

I can tell that it's fake, but only because of the weight and how it feels on my real wing. If anyone else saw it, they wouldn't know it was fake.

"Oh. You're welcome." He comes over and softly grabs it. He bends it, and opens it. I watch him. It doesn't hurt, but Kuro is watching him like a hawk.

"As you get bigger you'll have to come back and see me to get it modified. That won't be too much of a problem, will it?" He looks at me.

"Uh, I don't know. I have to go back to Skyworld sooner or later. What should I do when that happens?" Ike gets a depressed look on his face at the mention of me returning home, but I don't notice.

"Well, we'll just think about that when it happens. For now, just let Ike know when you need it fixed, and he'll talk to me." He gives Ike a quick glance.

Ike nods his head in agreement. I smile at both of them. I notice Ike's depressed look. Ephriam finishes what he was doing before I started talking to him. After a while, he gets up to go, telling something to Ike, then waving at me. I smile at him. After he leaves, Kuro quickly follows him. I watch Kuro go.

_I wonder what Kuro's doing. He looked like he just remembered something really important._

"Hey Pit?" Ike's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" I look at him.

"Do you really have to go home?" He cautiously comes over to the bed and sits down.

"Ike, you know why I have to go home. I don't belong here. I should be up in the sky, protecting the goddess. Instead, I'm here, getting mutilated." I try to explain without hurting his feelings.

"But, I'm sure she can find someone else to protect her. Can't you stay here?" Ike reaches forward and grabs my hand. Tears well up in his eyes.

"Ike, I'm an angel. I can't stay here forever. If I die down here, then I'll be stuck in purgatory after I die, and needless to say, I don't want to be stuck there. I have met people who are there themselves, and it's miserable." I expound.

Still, tears roll down his cheeks. He holds my hand to his face. My face gets red, but he still keeps my hand there. He rubs his cheek on the back of my hand. My eyes widen in embarrassment. He kisses my hand. I let out a little huff.

"You don't like how much I touch you, do you?" Ike whispers, his eyes half closed and filled with sorrow.

"No, it's fine. I, I just wasn't expecting that." I stutter.

"Well, Red and Ephriam said you are free to get up and move around if you want. They told Kuro and I not to pressure you about getting up, but you can if you want." Ike tells me as he lays my hand back down.

I pull my hand up to my face and look at it. I know Ike is watching me. Wanting to make him happy, I press my cheek to my hand. I close my eyes, trying to fell back asleep. I feel Ike stroke the back of my head. Smiling, I look back at him pleadingly.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly.

"Will you help me get up?" I smile at him, but keep the piteous look.

Ike reaches a hand out, and I take it. I start sitting up, with his help. I get into an upright position. It feels nice to actually sit. Not to be lying around for months at a time. Even with Ike and Kuro in here trying to keep me entertained, I still get bored. I hate just sitting around. I know it was for a good reason, but it was still boring.

Ike doesn't let go of my hand, but I don't care. I look down at my chest. The only memory that I can actually see on me, is the large, disgusting scar on my chest. I will always have the actual memories of what that horrid monster did to me. I can't see my wings unless I fold them around myself, and I doubt I'll ever be doing that again.

I look around the room. I see my clothes, folded in a neat pile, on a chair next to the bed. I look over to the other side and see a desk. It has many things on it, but the thing that sticks out the most to me is the large, silvery white feather sitting on the edge of the desk. It has a small amount of blood smeared on the tip. It's one of my feathers.

I tip my head to the side. Why one of my feathers is over there, and has blood on it, is completely beyond me. I feel Ike pull my hand a little. I look at him. I can tell by the look on his face that he did that to make me stop looking at my feather.

"Why is that in here? And where'd it come from?" I glance back at my feather.

"Kuro went back to see if we left any traces of where we went so Marth couldn't find us, and he found one of your feathers. So, he grabbed it and brought it back." Ike explains.

"Oh. So, he's been outside?" I look back at the muscular man.

"Yes, he has. He's been into town with Red too. Don't worry about it though. He had a pretty good disguise." Ike smiles.

I notice all the scars littering Ike's large, perfectly defined, muscular chest. I don't know why, but he's not wearing a shirt. He has a large scar going across his chest. It's longer than mine, but it looks very similar. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the same thing that happened to me happened to him.

My face gets red as he moves and his muscles ripple. He lets go of my hand. He raises his arms, stretching his body, making his body tense. He looks completely ripped. My face turns an even deeper shade of red. Ike stops stretching once he sees me staring at his very sexy body.

"Pit? Whatcha' doing?" Ike smiles deviously at me.

I look up at him, my face burning in embarrassment.

"N-nothing. It's just that, you have a lot of scars. I never noticed that before." I force out.

"Yeah? That's because you haven't really taken such a close look at my body before. Like it?" Ike's mood has clearly lightened.

"No! Ike!" I cover my mouth and look away from him.

"Oh please, don't give me that." Ike moves closer and leans down in front of me. "You want to touch me, don't you?" He whispers.

I gasp, but don't answer.

"You do! Oh, I knew it!" He teases as he stands back up.

"No! Ike, no!" I yell at him, I can't help but laugh a little, which ruins the seriousness.

Ike reaches down and picks me up. I yelp and pull my knees up to my chest. I wrap my arms around my legs. I hear the blue haired man chuckle. He holds me to his chest. I immediately jump on him and latch myself to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach.

Ike puts his hands on my ass to hold me up. My face flushes again. I feel him hug me tightly.

"Do you want me to bring you outside?" Ike asks.

"No, I'm still only in your clothes." I shake my head 'no'.

"Oh, yeah. We got your clothes fixed and cleaned. They're on the chair next to the bed." Ike puts me back down.

I let go of him. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'll give you a minute to get dressed. I'll be right back." Ike smiles at me, then leaves.

I'm left alone in the room. This is the first time I've ever been alone since the incident with Marth happened. I don't like how lonely it feels. It feels cold and unwelcoming. Being by myself is not a hobby I have. I hate being alone. It makes me feel unwanted and forgotten. Needless to say, I have bad abandonment issues. If I didn't know that Ike was outside the door waiting for me, I would be freaking out.

I know he's there though. I can see his shadow under the door. I haven't seen or talked to Kuro much. It's mostly been Ike in here with me. I think, I'm not completely sure. After all, I was passed out almost the entire time.

I slowly get up. I get slightly light headed, but it soon fades away. I cautiously move over to the chair with my clothes on it. I pick up my clothes. I can tell that Kuro folded them because they're folded terribly. Kuro isn't the best at folding.

I take Ike's clothes off and fold them. I put my clothes on. After putting my clothes on, I lay Ike's clothes down where mine were. I slowly limp over to the door. I open it. Just as I thought, Ike is standing there.

He smiles at me. I don't smile back at him. Ike leans closer and picks me up again. He's holding me bridal style. I put my left arm around his neck and my other hand on his chest.

"Do you want to go outside now?" Ike asks.

"Are you sure Kuro or Red won't be mad if I go outside?" I cautiously look around the house for any signs of them.

This is the first time I've been out of the room. Ike looks around as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't. And if they had a change of heart, you'll be with me, so it's okay." Ike starts to walk to the door.

He opens the door, with some difficulty, as he's still holding me. Outside, the sky is completely cloudless. The sun is high in the sky, and very, very bright. I wince at the harsh light. I hear Ike laugh a little.

I close my eyes for a minute. I hear Ike close the door and start walking. When I open my eyes again, I see that Ike is walking into the woods right behind Red's house. I stare up at the towering pine and cedar trees. Around the thin trail that Ike is following, thick ferns and bushes are growing along it.

I'm staring at everything wide eyed, with my mouth slightly hanging open. I don't notice Ike watching me. I notice a small rock sticking out of the ground on the very edge of the trail. There is a small greyish lizard lying on it.

"Ike, stay here! You'll scare it!" I whisper to him so he doesn't scare the lizard.

"Huh? Scare what?" Ike looks around.

"The cute lizard!" I point to it.

"Oh. Pit, lizards aren't cute." Ike comments.

"Yes they are! Look at him! He's adorable!" I try to get out of his arms, but he holds me tighter.

"Okay, but I don't see how you can think that. They're all scaly and mean." Ike looks at the little lizard.

"Sounds like you." I joke.

"Hey! I'm not scaly!" Ike nips my ear.

It scares me, so I yelp loudly. The lizard quickly runs away. I sigh in disappointment. I look at Ike.

"You have to find another lizard now." I tell him.

"What? Why?" Ike keeps walking along the trail.

"Because you made me scare that one off!" I lightly smack his chest.

"Okay, okay. I'll find you a different one." Ike laughs.

He walks for a little while longer. We arrive at a fork in the trial, and he takes the left one, which leads into the woods farther, while the right leads to the river. He walks over to a log and sets me down on it. I look around after he puts me down.

"Okay, stay right here. Do not move. Got it?" He looks at me sternly.

"Yeah." I say without looking at him.

"Then what did I tell you?" He inquires.

"You told me not to move from this spot." I actually look at him this time.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go look for your lizard. I'll be back soon. I won't go too far." Ike says as he turns around and heads up the trail a little further.

I watch him go, wondering why he decided to leave me right here. It's just a big fallen tree with a ton of moss growing on it. There are a couple mushrooms growing on it here and there. I look at them, wondering why they decided to grow on this tree.

I stretch and yawn. I look up at the sky. It's barely visible past the densely growing trees. I look around at the ground again. A grey bird with a bright red chest comes down and pecks at the ground. I don't think it's noticed me. I lean a little closer to it, but feel myself start to slip off the tree. I get back on it, so I don't fall and scare the bird.

The bird and I both hear a twig crack somewhere behind me. The bird takes off as I turn around. I don't see anything, so I figure that it's just something passing by. I turn back around, facing the direction that Ike had left in.

"Ike is an idiot, isn't he?" A familiar voice sounds next to me.

I jump, and turn to face it. A man with silver hair is standing up against a tree. He has bright, blue eyes. He jumps up. As he jumps, he unfurls large, grey colored wings. He floats down onto the log. He squats next to me.

"No, he's not. Who are you?" I ask as I move away from him.

"There's no need to be scared of me, Pit. I am no threat to you. I only wish to speak to you." He sits down all the way.

"I-I, I don't trust people I don't know." I glare at him.

"Oh, yes I know, but you see, the only thing about that is you do know me." The silver haired man smiles.

"No I don't. I don't know you. I've never met you before." I snap at him.

_Even though I say that, somehow I feel like I do know him. I have seen him before. I know I have, but where?_

"Hey, Pit!" I hear Ike call.

I quickly whip my head around to him. He's holding something in his hands. I look back, but the man is gone.

"Did you see him leave?" I ask.

"What? Who?" Ike looks around confusedly. "No, I haven't seen anyone. You look pretty shocked. Did someone pass by going to the river?"

"No, I just, he was right there! How did you not see him? He said he thinks you're stupid." I tell him.

"Wow. He's nice. I caught your lizard." Ike holds his hands out to me.

He opens his hands a little. He has a small grey lizard in his hand. It looks like the other one that we saw, only a little bigger. I take it from him and look at it. It's so cute, but for some reason I want to rip its arms and legs off. I turn around so Ike can't see it.

The silver haired man is lying in the grass on the other side of the log. I jump and scream. Ike quickly runs over.

"What? What's wrong?" He looks down behind the log.

"How can you not see him? He's right there! Laying in the grass!" I point to him. The man just chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"You know he can't see me, Pit." He looks at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Pit, there isn't anything there." Ike sighs as he turns around and looks at the trees.

"So, are you going to do it?" The man sits up and takes the lizard.

I gasp and quickly take it back. It tries to get away, but I close my hands so it can't get out.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Rip its arms and legs off." He says, in a very mocking tone.

"No!" I yell at him.

Ike turns around and looks at me, shaking his head confusedly. He thinks I'm talking to myself.

"Why not? It was your own idea." He shrugs.

"No, absolutely not! That is cruel! I have no reason to do that!" I hold the lizard away from him.

"Come on, do it!" He urges me.

"No!" I loosen my grip.

The lizard gets out, but I quickly grab it by the tail. It wiggles, then falls. When I realize that the lizard is on the ground, and its tail is in my hand, my face loses all color and I let out an ear piercing scream. The lizard runs away, and I drop its tail. My legs give out in terror. I fall to the ground and start crying.

Ike immediately runs over to me. He picks me up and holds me to his chest. I burry my face in his shoulder. I keep crying, my body trembling so much that Ike has to keep fixing the way he's holding me.

"Pit, what happened?" Ike whispers.

"I-I hurt it…" I snivel.

"Hurt it? How? Where is it now?" He studies the ground.

"I, I don't know how. I ripped its tail off somehow! Look!" I point to the lizard's tail, which is lying on the ground in front of the log.

"Oh, Pit, you didn't hurt it, and you didn't rip its tail off." Ike pries me off him and sets me on the log again.

"Yes I did! Its tail is right there, and the lizard is gone! It's going to die! I tore its tail off!" I start crying again.

"Pit, listen. You didn't hurt it. Lizards can naturally do that. It's so they can get away when things grab them by the tail. It isn't going to die." Ike explains.

"Why? Why would they do something like that?" I ask, confused as to why lizards would want to lose their tails.

"It helps keep them safe. He got away from you, didn't he?" Ike reaches forward and puts his hand on my knee.

I stare at the ground where the lizard ran away. I don't understand that, but I guess if I had a tail mine might do that. It actually seems to be a good way to get away. It scared me and made me drop it. Well, I'm probably the only one who didn't know about that.

"Do you want to go back now?" Ike asks quietly.

"No. I want to find that guy who keeps coming here." I tell Ike as I look behind the log again.

He isn't there. I turn around and look into the trees. Turning to the other fork in the trail, I see him. He's staring right at me.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." He says as he holds his hand out to me.

I get up and walk over to him. Ike follows me. I get to him, and he turns around and walks down the trail.

"Pit, this leads to the river. I don't think we should go down there." Ike runs up and walks beside me.

"But he wants me to follow him." I tell him, while staring intently at the silver haired man.

"Who? Pit, there is no one there!" Ike raises his voice.

"He's right there! Ike, look! He has silver hair, and blue eyes! He has wings too! He is right there!" I point to him.

"He's not there. You're just making that up." Ike doesn't see him.

"Oh, by the way Pit, my name's Tyriel." The man, Tyriel, says.

"Ike, he said his name is Tyriel, and Tyriel is right there. In front of you." I try to get Ike to see him, but he still doesn't believe me.

"Okay, he's there. Follow him if you want, just stay away from the river." Ike says as he slows his pace.

I know he's still following us. Tyriel keeps walking, until he gets to the river. He stops and turns to me. I stay away from the river. The bank is sandy, with one dead tree sticking out of the middle of the sand. There are a couple rocks sticking out of the river. The water is very fast. It's so deep, even though the water is clear, we can't see the bottom.

There is a huge part of a broken bridge sticking out of the water on the left side of the eddy. On the other side, a huge oak tree hangs over the deepest pool. It smells terribly of rotting flesh.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I demand.

Tyriel walks over to the edge of the river. He bends down and dips his fingers in it.

"The water is very fast, and it's always ice cold. The stench of dead things always lingers around here." He stands back up and turns to me. "I want you to remember this place, and how to get here. I promise, you will be thankful if you do."

"Why? I don't ever want to come back here. It's gross, and scary." I cover my mouth as the stench is so strong I feel like I might puke.

"See the broken stone bridge? If you ever fall in, if you can make it there, you'll live. If not, then you'll just end up like every other thing that's fallen in here. Stay away from the oak tree. The bank is unsteady and the water is too deep to measure. You will surely die." He walks over to me.

"Uh, O-okay." I stutter.

"Remember, you are just like the lizards. Now," He lowers his head, spreads his wings and hisses maliciously at me. "Get away from here!"

I scream and jump. I quickly whip around and run away. I run right past Ike, who quickly follows me.

"Pit, come back! Wait, what happened? Why are you running?" Ike runs up ahead of me.

He turns around I go to jump over him, but he catches me and pulls me down. He holds me tightly in his arms so I can't move.

"If you won't let me get away from here, then you get me away from here!" I scream at him.

He throws me over his shoulder and takes off running back up the trail to the spot where we saw the first lizard. He stops running. Ike is now walking in a slow, steady pace. His chest is heaving. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Okay, Pit, what happened? Why'd you freak out like that?" Ike asks as we walk out of the woods. He doesn't go back to the house, but he sits on a rock at the beginning of the trail.

"Nothing. He, he just scared me. I thought he was nice, but he can be really scary." I snivel.

"Pit, I hate saying this, but you're just seeing things. There wasn't anyone there. The only people in the woods today were you and I." Ike whispers.

"I don't understand why you couldn't see him. He was there, I know he was." I whine.

"It's okay. Maybe he just didn't want me to see him." Ike rubs my back soothingly.

I look down at the rock behind him.

_Why would he scare me like that? And what did he mean by I'm just like the lizard. I am not a lizard. That place he brought me to, why would he want me to remember that? I'm never going back there, so there's no reason to._

"There you are!" I hear Kuro shout.

I lift my head to his direction. He runs up to Ike and I. He glares at Ike.

"Why'd you bring him out here? You could have at least told me!" He snaps at Ike.

"He wanted to go outside, and you weren't here! Nothing happened. He's just fine." Ike snaps back at Kuro.

"Oh really? If nothing happened, then why is he crying?" Kuro retorts.

"He, he just thought about something that made him cry. In case you haven't noticed, he does that a lot." Ike gives Kuro a sinister glare.

"Whatever. Just put him down." Kuro growls.

Ike looks at me. Before I realize what's happening, Ike presses his soft lips to mine. I gasp as I hear Kuro growl. Ike pulls away and puts me down. We both hear Kuro snarl, then Ike gets bowled over. Kuro had jumped on him and is pinning him to the ground. Ike tries to get up; but Kuro knees him in the stomach.

"Kuro! Stop it!" I cry as I watch him repeatedly knee Ike in the stomach.

Kuro doesn't listen to me, and keeps hurting Ike. Ike tries to push Kuro off. The fallen angel jumps up and slams his foot into Ike's chest.

"Kuro!" I scream as I jump on him and knock him over.

We tumble over, but I end up on top of him. Fury burns in his crimson eyes, but it soon fades as he realizes it's me. Kuro clams down. I look back at Ike. He's slowly getting up. He's heavily panting. Ike sees me looking at him, and looks away.

I get off Kuro. Moving over to Ike, I stand in front of him. He still doesn't look at me. I lean over so I'm in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go back inside." Ike replies quietly.

"No." I sit down where I was standing.

Kuro stands up and looks at me. "Pit, come on. We're going inside."

"No, I'm not. I'm staying right here." I cross my arms and glare at Kuro.

Kuro looks hurt that I glared at him, but maybe he shouldn't have hurt Ike. He had no reason to. Well, that wasn't a good enough reason for me. He could have yelled at Ike, or even just slapped him once, but instead he beat him. So, I don't care what Kuro wants me to do, I'm staying right here.

"Pit, please, don't do this. Just, come with me, please." Kuro says calmly.

"No."

"Dam it, Pit! Why are you so stubborn?" Kuro yells at me.

"Maybe because I've been around you all my life! I got it from you! I said, no. I'm staying right here!" I yell back at him.

"Fine! But I will come out here and check on you. And Ike," Ike looks at him. "Keep your hands off him."

"Whatever. At least I don't force him to do whatever I want him to." Ike mumbles, mostly to himself.

I watch Kuro leave, wishing he wouldn't get so mad easily. I look back at Ike.

"I'm sorry I kissed you and made Kuro so mad." He mutters.

"Why'd you kiss me in the first place?" I ask, not really caring for an answer.

I let myself fall onto my back. I lay there, staring at the pretty blue sky. I can't help but feel really tiered. I haven't moved around like this in a long time. It feels good to be up and moving again, though. Ike cautiously lies down near me, but not to close. I move closer to him.

"I did it because, I… I just did." He looks away, his face completely red.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't mind if you did it again." I roll over so I'm facing him.

He quickly turns to me. He looks confused. I sit up, then get on top of him. Ike's face gets an even deeper shade of red. I lean down, my eyes half closed. He swallows hard as I kiss him.

"What's the matter Ike? You were up for it earlier." I whisper.

"Yeah, that was before your _boyfriend_ beat me!" Ike tells me, as equally quiet.

"Unless he comes out here, he won't ever know." I reach up and caress his cheek.

"What if he comes out?" Ike's face is still red.

"Then he sees me kissing you. That's his problem. If he doesn't want to see it, he can look away." I lean down and go to kiss him, but he turns his head away.

"Pit, no. I don't want to mess up your relationship." Ike denies, even though he really wants to.

"Ike, it'll be fine. Sometimes people's relationships get messed up for no reason. At least we have a reason." I nuzzle his cheek.

"What's our reason?" Ike says, in a very mocking tone of voice.

"Just because we can. I want to, you want to, so why not?" I whisper seductively in his ear.

"Fine, that's a good enough reason for me." Ike turns his head back to me and grabs the back of my head.

He pushes my head down and kisses me. We kiss each other passionately, holding one another to make sure we are always touching. He keeps one hand on the back of my head, while running his other hand up under my tunic, rubbing my back.

I caress his sides, making him moan in pleasure. I feel him force his tongue into my mouth. Unlike Ike, I hold back a pleasured moan. He lifts my tongue up with his. We lick each other's tongue fervently. He sucks on my tongue, forcing the moan out of me.

Ike pulls away, leaving me very unsatisfied. He looks around. He looks almost scared.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"I hear Kuro. He's yelling at someone or something." Ike tells me.

I quickly get off him and sit on the ground. Ike sits up and moves away from me. Kuro comes over, glaring at Ike, and holds his hand out to me. I look at his hand.

"Want to come with me?" He asks politely.

"Where are you going?" I answer his question with a question.

"To a big cliff where I can get a proper place to fly." He answers.

"You're going to go fly? Yes I want to go!" I jump up excitedly.

"Okay, but you have to be extremely careful if you are going to try out you're new wing." He says worriedly.

"Don't worry, I will!" I jump up and down.

Kuro starts off into the woods. I follow him, but soon remember Ike. I turn back to him, an apologetic look on my face. Ike smiles to accept the apology. I smile back at him. I watch as he gets up and walks towards the house.

I turn back around and see Kuro watching me. I run up to him. He breaks out in a run, leaving me behind him. I run to try to catch up. I get up next to him. He looks at me and smiles. We keep running. I recognize the small rock where we saw the first lizard. Soon we reach the fork in the trail and log. We keep running past the log into the woods where Ike went to find the lizard.

I keep an eye out for Tyriel. I don't think I'll see him, but just to make sure. The trail starts sloping up. Kuro quickly grabs me and holds me. He keeps running up the trail. I wrap my arms around his neck. He gets to the top of the hill, and drops me. I land on my feet. I turn and watch him run to the edge of the cliff, then jump.

He disappears for a moment, but I don't worry about him. I sit down on a rock next to the edge of the cliff. Kuro quickly shoots up next to me, flying above my head. I look up at him, smiling. The sky is still cloudless. The cliff is grassy, with a small outcropping of rocks, which I'm sitting on. There are no trees or bushes.

Some of Kuro's pretty black feathers are drifting down next to me. He holds his hand out to me again. I take it, and stand up. I jump up, unfurling my wings quickly. I quickly move my wings, trying to gain altitude, but the metal is weighing me down.

Kuro pulls me closer to him. I slow my speed, and stroke down hard. Kuro lets go of my hand, smiling as he sees me hovering above the ground. Kuro goes out over the cliff, then folds his wings to his back, letting him fall a little ways down. He opens them again, and slowly glides over the tops of the trees. Every once in a while, he flaps his wings to keep him up.

I feel sorrow well up inside as I watch him, knowing that I'll never be able to do that again. The metal on my wings is too heavy for me to be able to fly. I swallow my fears, and lean forward. I fold my wings to my back and let myself fall back down onto the cliff top. I go about half way back to the trail, then run towards the cliff's edge.

_Well, it's either now or never, and I prefer to get over my fears then let them grow worse over time._

I get to the edge, and leap. I start falling, my heart racing. I quickly open my wings. My speed slows ridiculously, and I lean forward, so I start gliding slowly. Due to the weight of my wing, and me not flapping my wings, I start slowly drifting down towards the tree tops. I stroke the air with my wings, and gain speed and height.

_I can never describe how amazing it feels to be able to fly again. Oh, how I've longed to feel the wind beneath my wings like this again!_

I think as I spin around, smiling and laughing. Kuro flies past me, then turns back around and flies next to me. He smiles happily at me.

"Pit, you're actually flying again! So, is your wing too heavy for you still?" He asks.

"No, not anymore. Well, it doesn't feel like it right now." I smile back at him.

"Great! Come on, follow me!" Kuro speeds up and starts flying up.

I follow him, hoping I don't get too tired to keep flying. He flies back down again, slightly folding his wings back to go faster. I don't want to chance it, so I just go down normally. I see Kuro staring intently at the ground. He comes to a stop. I also stop, coming up next to him.

"Hey, Pit, stay right here. I want to go check something out. It might be dangerous, so please listen and stay here." Kuro lets himself fall down through the trees.

I stay put. My heart beat skyrockets as I hear a gunshot. The next second, I feel my wing burn, then I start falling. I scream as I fall through the trees, and land on the ground. I wearily sit up, and fold my injured wing around me so I can see it. There's a large hole in the center of the joint that lets me close my wings.

I hold it to me, while hot tears run down my cheeks. I look around and see a pile of fallen trees. I crawl over to it and sit down up against one of the logs. I pull my knees up to chest. I put my injured wing around me, then put my half-mechanical wing over it. I bury my face in the soft feathers.

_I don't understand why I keep getting hurt. Now both of my wings are messed up. I don't know where I am, and neither does Kuro. If I wouldn't have gone with Kuro, then this wouldn't have happened! No, no! This is not Kuro's fault! _

I cry loudly, hoping that Kuro will come and find me. Surely he heard my scream, and the gun shot. He's looking for me, I know it.

"No, I don't think he's going to find you, angel. So, Ephriam fixed your wing after all." My heart stops when I hear his voice. "That's a shame, because I dirtied my sword with your disgusting blood to make sure you couldn't fly, and yet, there you were, flying."

I can hear the river close by. I slowly look up. I can clearly see the river. We are right next to it. It's the place that Tyriel brought me to earlier. Now, I can smell the rotting stench. I look over, and see Marth. My heartbeat skyrockets. I watch as he leans down and grabs the metal part of my wing. I yelp and jump away from him. He has a hold of my wing, so I don't get far. He jerks back, and I fall onto my back, hurting my wing more.

"It's a shame that you decided to fly today, isn't it?" Marth says as he runs his hand across the metal part.

"How did you find me? How did you know that Ephriam fixed my wing?" I whine as he keeps stroking my fake wing.

"Oh, boy, I have my ways." Marth breathes.

"Let me go, please, don't hurt me again." I whimper quietly.

Tears roll down my cheeks, and I start sweating in distress. Marth laughs as he jerks on my wing. I yelp, but stay where I am. He pulls on it, trying to tear it off.

For some reason, Tyriel's words come back to me. _Remember, you are just like the lizards. _

_What does he mean by I'm like the lizards? Moreover, why am I thinking about it now?_

Right before my eyes, Tyriel appears. He leans down right in front of my face. Tyriel reaches forward and caresses my cheek. My face flushes. He kisses my cheek.

"You like the lizards, right Pit?" He whispers.

I nod my head 'yes'.

"Well, let's play a game. I want to play lizards. We pretend to be lizards." Tyriel lays down on his stomach with his legs straight down and his arms bunched under him.

"But, Tyriel, he's got me! I don't have time to play with you!" I whine.

"No, you have plenty of time to play with me. Come on, ignore him. Let's play!" He lifts his head up, his silver hair glinting in the bright sunlight.

"O-okay." I stutter.

"Oh no! Pit, the big bad Marth-bird has you! He's got you by your tail! You're a lizard, Pit. What happens when you grab a lizard's tail?" Tyriel urges me.

"Uh, they, they drop their tails off, but I can't do that!" I whimper.

"Yes you can. You're a lizard, and that's what lizards do." Tyriel smiles at me.

I watch as he lifts one of his wings how mine is. He quickly pulls it back down and folds it to his back. I realize that that's what he wants me to do. I look back at Marth, who is still pulling on my wing. I quickly jerk my wing back towards me. To my surprise, the metal part comes off, and I'm free of his grip.

"Good job, you got free from the evil Marth-bird, now run! Run away! Before he gets you!" Tyriel points down the trail.

I jump up to run, but Marth had known what I was going to do and grabbed me. He picks me up, holding me over his head. I start flailing, terrified of what he's going to do.

"Fine, if I can't kill you, I'll let nature do it!" Marth smiles as he goes to throw me in the river, but he gets knocked over.

Kuro had jumped on him. He found me! He came to help me! As Marth falls over, he throws me, and I try to stay out of the water, but I remember that I just pulled the other part of my wing off, and the other one was shot. I aimlessly thrash the air with my useless wings. I feel the ice-cold water surround me. My body almost immediately goes numb.

I feel myself sinking fast. I can't swim, so unless I get to the broken bridge somehow, I will die. I see Marth's and Kuro's blurry figures attacking each other. Marth jumps on Kuro, but Kuro kicks him off. Marth is flung into a tree, and gets dazed. I watch Kuro jump up and look around. He doesn't see me, and realizes that I'm in the river.

He jumps in without question. He sees me, trying to swim by thrashing my arms and legs. Soon, I can't hold my breath any longer, and I stop moving. My eyes slowly close. The last thing I see before I close my eyes all the way is Kuro, who can swim, swim over to me. I feel him grab me, then swim up.

He throws me up to the surface. I feel the warm air touch my skin. I gasp for air, but soon feel myself sink again. I feel a hand on my back. Kuro pushes me back to the surface. He surfaces next to me, and pulls me up against him.

"K-Kuro… Swim, swim to the broke bridge. That's the only way… You'll survive." I choke out as I cough up water.

"The bridge? How do you know?" He asks, but starts swimming to the bridge.

The current pulls us under, but he soon re surfaces and keeps swimming. I can tell it's a struggle because he's holding me. I don't want to die like this, but I don't want him to die either. I let go of him, but he quickly snaps at me.

"Don't let go of me! Just hold on, I'll get you to shore, I promise!" Kuro strokes the water hard, propelling him forward.

I wrap my arms around his chest, and my legs around his stomach. I press my face to his shoulder. His arm is wrapped around my side. In case I slip out of his arm, he has a hold of my belt. He gets to the broken bridge and reaches out. He grabs part of it and pulls us up onto it, but he almost falls. He tosses me up onto it so I'm safe. I quickly scramble up and turn around to face Kuro. He's trying to climb up, but can't.

I reach out to him, but he doesn't take my hand. I keep holding my hand out, hoping he'll take it. He finally reaches up and takes my hand. I start to pull him up, but he keeps slipping. He's half way out of the water, when he opens his wings and jumps. He launches himself up. He lands on the broken bridge next to me.

I jump on him, hugging him tightly. He hugs me back, kissing my neck several times. He pulls back a little. We stare at each other for a second, but soon kiss. We kiss a couple times.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kuro cries as he hugs me again.

I hug him back, burring my nose in his neck.

"Pit, I have to do something about Marth. I'm going to throw him in the river, just like he did to y- Ahh!" I feel Kuro get jerked away from me.

I watch as he falls into the river with something wrapped around his waist. Soon, Marth bobs up to the top, but Kuro doesn't. He swims to the broken bridge and starts climbing up.

"He drowned Kuro. Ike is coming. I told him. He's on his way now." Tyriel appears, hovering over the river.

"Kuro? He drowned? He's dead?" Tears come to my eyes.

"No, he is not dead yet, but he is going to die unless Ike gets here soon. Marth tied a rope around his waist, and tied Kuro down to rock. He can't get back up. He's trying to get it untied as we speak, but he's growing weaker by the second." Tyriel comes over onto the bridge.

"Everything you showed me earlier. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" I question him.

"Yes, I did." He dips his head.

I turn to him and push him closer to the edge of the bridge.

"Why didn't you just tell me that this would happen? I could have never come out here, and Kuro wouldn't die!" I scream at him.

"I cannot alter what is going to happen, but I can prepare you for it." Tyriel says as he starts floating again.

"Pit! Where's Kuro?" I turn around and see Ike jump up onto the broken bridge.

I point down into the river where I saw him fall in. Before anything else can be said, he dives into the water. Minutes go by, and still nothing happens.

"Oh no, not Ike too!" I cry as I look down into the river.

I don't know where Marth went, but I don't see him anymore. I feel a thin, but strong, arm wrap its self around my throat. Marth, who had climbed up the other side so I wouldn't see him, holds me back against his chest. I claw at his arm, but he doesn't let go. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I drowned your precious Kuro. Unfortunately, I had to drown my beloved Ike in the process, but at least I got your treasured demon out of the way."

"He's not a demon! You're a demon!" I snap at him.

"You can still talk, huh? Seems like this isn't tight enough." Marth growls as he tightens his grip on my throat.

I choke a little and I can barely breathe. Marth licks my cheek, then kisses me.

"Oh, how I love how much I hate you. You are to perfect. Such perfection must have a weakness. I know yours. It's Kuro. Your trusted brother and loved boyfriend. I know you hate me too. Your hatred for me turns me on." He presses his crotch to my lower back, as he is much taller than I am.

I flail, but he just holds me tighter. He licks me again, then takes his free hand and puts it on my chest. He slowly slides it down to my naval, then back up. I notice something in the water stir, then pop up. It's Ike, and he's holding Kuro. He swims strongly over to the bridge. I watch as Ike somehow climbs up. He doesn't have Kuro. Behind him, Tyriel flies up, holding Kuro. Kuro is clearly unconscious.

Ike sees Marth holding me in a head lock, and running his hands up and down my chest. Marth stops at my naval again. He sees Ike looking, and reaches his hand into my shorts. I feel him grope at my cock as tears stream down my cheeks. I try to wiggle out of his grip, but he squeezes my cock. I whimper in pain. Ike tries to get up, but his arms and legs give out. He flops back down onto the broken bridge.

Getting tired of being toyed with like this, I throw my head back as much as I can, the slam it back down, biting Marth's arm. Marth screams like a little girl as he feels my sharp teeth slice through his skin. I taste his blood in mouth.

Marth lets me go and pushes me over the edge of the bridge. I quickly turn around in midair and grab the edge. Marth looks at his arm, but sees my trying to climb back up. He walks over to me. Marth glares at me sinisterly, then stomps on one of my hands.

I whimper as I feel my grip loosen. I see Ike wearily get up. He swings one of his arms forward and hit's Marth. Marth tumbles backwards, but doesn't fall. I climb back up all the way. Ike and Marth are facing each other.

I crawl over to Kuro and nuzzle his cheek. He doesn't move. I put my hands on his chest and shake him slightly. Still nothing. I lean down and press my ear to his chest. I can hear his heartbeat, and he's still breathing. I kiss his cheek and pull him up into my lap. I look back over at Marth and Ike. Marth is holding Ike how he was holding me earlier, but Ike gets out of it by elbowing Marth in the stomach.

Marth keels over, holding his stomach. Ike takes this chance to kick Marth over the edge. Marth goes crashing down onto the ground. I hear a dull thud as he hits a rock, then lands on the sand covered bank. Ike goes over to the edge and looks down. He looks sad, but relieved at the same time.

He turns to me. I watch as he walks over. My eyes are wide and my mouth is hanging open. I don't understand how, if Ike used to love Marth more than anything, he could just kill him like that.

"I know what you're thinking. It hurt, but it was the best thing to do." Ike smiles.

"You still used to love him, and you just killed him." I breathe.

Ike comes closer and puts one arm around me. He lays his head on my shoulder.

"That may be so, but I've had a change of heart. I love someone else." He whispers.

"Someone else?" I ask, as I'm too dumb to realize who he's talking about.

He kisses my cheek. "Yes, Pit, someone else. You know exactly who it is."

For some weird reason, the first person I think of is Ephriam. No, there is no way it could be Ephriam. I look at him confusedly.

"Pit, do you remember what I said a while ago?" Ike asks.

"You said a lot a while ago." I point out.

Ike smiles, his eyes closed as he presses his forehead to mine. I hear him chuckle.

"When you asked me why I kissed you."

"Oh, yeah. You said you did just because you did. That isn't any help." I sigh. Wow, I'm stupid.

"I kissed you because I love _you_." He whispers in my ear.

I gasp and look at him. "M-me? There's no way! No, no I won't believe it! You don't love me." I shake my head 'no'.

"Well, believe what you wish, but it is you who I love." Ike kisses me again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ike." I say sadly.

"Why?" Ike kisses me, and caresses my other cheek.

"Because I'm not leaving Kuro. Doesn't that hurt you?" I look at him.

"Yes, it hurts, but I can still see you, can't I? You and Kuro have something that can never be broken. I don't wish to try to. I know I can't have you; after all, you have to return to the sky too. There are many things blocking me from having you, but I will live." Ike buries his nose in my hair.

"Actually, I don't think you'll live. Kuro is awake." I giggle.

I hear Ike gasp and sit up. He looks at Kuro, who is lying in my lap, with his eyes half open. He looks at Ike.

"Where's M-Marth? Is Pit okay?" He asks.

"I don't think he heard." I whisper to Ike. Ike smiles in relief.

"Marth is gone. I killed him. And you're lying in Pit's lap right now." Ike tells Kuro as he sits down next to me.

"Pit?" Kuro whispers.

"Yes Kuro?" Pit brushes the fallen angel's pitch black tresses out of his face.

"Are you okay?" He rasps.

"Yes Kuro, I'm okay. I'll get you back to the house, and then you can rest. You must have swallowed a ton of that water." I lift him up and cautiously carry him to the edge of the broken bridge.

"Here, Pit, I'll carry him. You're hurt again, and I'm stronger. No offense or anything." I ke says as he comes up behind me.

I turn to him. He holds his arms out, so I carefully hand him Kuro. The fallen angel whines and wraps his arms around Ike as he pulls him up to his muscled chest. I climb down from the stone bridge, and wait for Ike at the bottom. Ike careful climbs down, being extra carful of Kuro.

I stare uneasily at Marth's motionless body. He's lying on the sandy bank, facing the me. His body is bloody and his clothes are ripped. There is a large blood smear on the rock that he slammed into on his way down. Blood is trickling out of his mouth, and part of his head looks like its torn open.

I sneak over to him quietly, unsure if he really is dead or not. I lean down in front of his face. I know Ike is watching me. I reach forward and touch his cheek. His eyes are open, but they are cloudy. I stand back up and go over to Ike.

"Ike, we can't just leave a dead body down here. Someone is bound to find it." I whisper.

"Yeah I know." He sits Kuro down on the bank. Kuro whimpers because he's near the river.

Ike walks over to Marth's dead body. He looks at him for a second, then kicks him into the river. I gasp as I watch Marth's body sink, then come back up and float down the river. I watch as it floats downstream until it gets under the oak. Once he gets under the oak tree, he sinks.

"Ike, you just polluted the river even more." I give him a stern look.

"Since when are you an environmentalist? At least I got rid of it!" Ike shrugs.

He walks over and picks Kuro back up. Kuro snuggles to Ike, laying his head on Ike's shoulder. He puts his arms around the large, muscular man's shoulders. I walk behind them. Kuro and I watch each other. He smiles at me, so I smile back.

I don't know why, but I get a bad feeling in my gut. Tyriel shows up next to me. He's floating while following us.

"You did well, Pit-lizard." The silver haired man smiles.

"I really never would have known what to do if you wouldn't have helped me." I give him a grateful look.

Kuro is staring at me like I'm crazy. I must seem like I'm talking to myself.

"Yes, but if you died, then so would I. And, needless to say, I don't feel like dying right now." Tyriel looks up at the darkening sky.

"Why would you die to?" I ask.

"I was created by your subconscious. Your brilliant mind. That is why I am so familiar to you. Remember when you would make brother Kuro play war with you, and you were the army leader Tyriel? I am Tyriel. You truly believed that I was real, so I was born. I am basically a child of your imagination." Tyriel looks back at me.

"Wow, that's amazing! But why are you just now showing up?" I inquire.

"I only show up when your life is crucially in danger. I protect you. I cannot tell you exactly what will happen, but I can tell you how to get yourself out of a life threatening situation." He smiles up at the dark sky.

Small stars are starting to dot the vast, black sky. I faintly remember forcing Kuro to play that game with me. I do remember making up Tyriel, but I never thought that someone could be born like that. It's amazing how he is real. I just don't understand how Ike couldn't see him, then Tyriel went and spoke with him.

I don't understand it, but if Ike wouldn't have shown up, Kuro would have died. So, I'm grateful no matter what. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my brother, and my lover. He is the only family I have left. I know he's going to die sometime, but I don't want it to be now.

The whole time we're walking, Kuro is lying over Ike's shoulder, watching me. I've been talking on and off with Tyriel when he randomly shows up, but Kuro can't see him. He thinks I'm crazy for sure.

"Pit? Will you stop talking to yourself? It's kind of scaring me." Kuro calls to me.

I look up at him and smile. I look back at Tyriel, but he's gone. I sigh in disappointment. He's good company. It's fun to talk to someone who thinks exactly the same way as you do. He must think like me, he was born from my mind.

We walk out of the woods into the large grassy field that's right behind Red's house. I see someone outside, and figure its Red looking for us. He sees us and comes running over. By the time he gets to us, he's panting and almost falling over.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Red stops me where I am and looks over my body. He turns me around and gasps when he sees my wings.

"Where is the other part of your wing? And what happened to this one!" Red exclaims as I feel him run his fingers across the wing that was shot.

"Uh, I got shot." I answer.

"Shot? You were shot. By who?" He turns me around and looks me straight in the eye.

He's sort of scaring me, so I back away a little.

"M-Marth." I stutter.

Red looks at Ike, gapping at the fact that Marth had found me.

"Marth? He's around here?" He looks past me into the woods.

"No, I got rid of him for good. Not only did he shoot Pit, but he tried to drown him, and almost successfully drowned Kuro." Ike explains.

"Oh. Well, let's get them back to the house and I'll do something about your wings, and I'll make sure we get the river water out of Kuro's stomach. The river around here is dangerous, and things die in it all the time. It'll make you sick if you leave it." Red turns around and starts back towards his house.

He's a very kind man, I just wish he didn't worry about us this much. I don't like it when people worry about me. Worrying brings fear, and pain. I'm almost always in trouble, so worrying about me is a pain. That's why I wish Kuro didn't worry about me so much.

We arrive at the house, and Red goes inside. He leaves the door open so Ike can get in without having to put Kuro down. He brings Kuro over to Red. Red tells him to put Kuro down on the couch, so he does. The ginger Hylian comes over to me and orders me to go back to my room.

I quickly run into the room, not wanting to make Red mad. I sit down on the edge of the bed. I don't understand how Marth had managed to find me again. It scares me to know that he still wants me dead. I just don't know what I did to make him hate me so much.

The door opens and Ike comes in. I smile at him, knowing him and Kuro will always be here for me, no matter how many people want me dead. Kuro loves me, and so does Ike. I can trust them. I can always count on one of them being there when I need them.

"Red will be in here to fix your wings soon. He's making Kuro throw up right now." He sits down next to me.

I move closer and lay my head against his arm. He puts one of his strong, muscled arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I cuddle up to him. I'm very cold and still soaked from falling in the river. More like being thrown in the river, but still. Ike is wet too, so he's not doing much to help warm me up.

My hair and feathers are clumped together in an annoying mess. I'll have to do something about that later. I know Ike is looking at my hair. I feel him reach up and comb his fingers through it. I pull away from him and shake my head quickly, scattering water all over the place. I look up and laugh at the look on Ike's face.

"Thank you Pit. I needed a shower." Ike says sarcastically as he wipes his face.

I laugh again. He playfully growls at me, then jumps on me, being extremely careful of my wings. He sweetly bats at my cheek. I smile and grab his hand. He lets me push him off me. I get on top of him. He smiles up at me, while putting his hands on my waist. I lean down and nuzzle his cheek.

"I am very thankful that you saved Kuro's life." I whisper to him.

"Well, I couldn't let him die. I know how much he means to you. He may not mean exactly the same to me, but I do care about him." Ike rubs his nose on my cheek.

I smile as I feel him wrap his arms all the way around my waist and pull me down on him. We kiss, then he moves down and kisses my chin. He kisses along my jawline. I close my eyes, enjoying how sweet he is.

"So, sorry to interrupt, but you're injured, and soaked." Red comes in, closing the door behind him.

I quickly get of Ike, and Ike sits up. I look at Red, wondering what he's going to do. He comes over and sets something down on the bed. I lean over and look at it. It's a small piece of paper. I can barely read it, as the handwriting is terrible.

"That's your bill." He says as he moves over and inspects my wings.

Ike picks it up. He looks at it for a second, then his jaw drops. He whips around to Red.

"You're kidding, right? You obviously added some extra stuff, here. A lot of extra stuff." Ike goes back to looking at the bill.

"No, I did not. You don't have to pay for any of the medical processes done on Pit or Kuro; you just have to pay for your time here. These two are just kids, and were going to die if I didn't help them. You are just staying here with them." Red explains while he opens my wing carefully.

He cleans the bullet hole, then wraps it in bandages. I look back at my wing. Red goes around, looking at my other wing. He inspects it, but doesn't do anything.

"There is nothing wrong with this one, except for the fact that the metal part is gone. We'll have to talk to Ephriam again. I'm sure he would not mind fixing it again. After all, Ike, you do have to pay him for it." Red looks up at Ike.

Ike sighs, but sees me looking at him.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine without it." I tell him quietly.

"No, Pit. You need to get your wing fixed. I'll do it, you just owe me." He smiles deviously at me.

"What do I owe you?" I ask.

Red leaves after finishing his work. Ike walks over to me and stands over my lap. He puts his hands on my shoulders, staring down at me. I look up at him, blushing. He leans closer and bends down in front of me.

"What do you think?" He whispers seductively in my ear.

I feel him lick behind my ear, making me shudder. He sits down and rubs his crotch on my leg. I gasp as he runs his hands down my arms, then he moves them to my sides. He slides them down my sides and holds the sides of my legs. I look up at him.

"You're pretty good at that." I comment.

"Yeah, I was a stripper. I had to do stuff like this all the time." He smiles at me, he eyes narrowed charmingly.

"Well, that makes me want to let you have me." I roll my eyes.

"Doesn't it? Oh, but you like it, don't you?" Ike leans down again and bites my bottom lip softly.

I open my mouth. Just as I do, he thrusts his tongue in. I let him tongue me, not at all worried about Kuro coming in. Ike reaches back up and undoes the pin holding up my tunic. After undoing it, my tunic falls off, and Ike pulls off the tight, black under shirt I always wear.

He carefully pushes me onto my back, making sure I don't hurt my wing even more. He licks down my chest to my naval. I grab a handful of his short, wet, blue hair. He licks again, forcing a sharp yelp out of me. Ike slips his finders into the waistband of my shorts.

I whimper as he pulls them off slowly. He licks and kisses my 'v' lines. Ike chuckles as he feels my hard on press against his throat. My face flushes as he looks back up at me. He has a questioning look on his face.

"Can I? I won't if you don't want me to." He whispers as he moves down and grabs the head of my cock.

I whimper as I nod my head 'yes'. I hate being teased, but Ike seems to really like teasing me. He licks the small slit at the tip. I whine and knead his head.

-Third Person P.O.V. Mostly Focused On Pit-

Ike licks the underside of Pit's cock, making the angel huff in pleasure. He kneads the older man's head. Ike takes the blue-eyed boy thrust his hips into Ike's mouth. Ike smiles, but holds him down. He wraps his tongue around Pit's cock and slowly strokes it. Pit's body starts trembling in excitement.

Ike tongues the tip, tasting his salty pre-cum. Ike sucks harder, while pushing his head down farther. He deep throats the angel, groaning at the feel of the tip of Pit's cock press against the back of his throat. Pit moans past his furious panting.

The feel of his tongue slipping up and down his shaft makes Pit want to cry out in pleasure, but he does not, as he is afraid that Kuro or Red might hear. Ike reaches up and holds Pit's sides. Pit caresses Ike's neck, wanting him to suck harder.

Ike notices, and sucks harder. The young angel moans again, letting his head fall back. Ike massages his sides, loving the quiet moans and keens that Pit keeps making. Pit lets out a long whimper. Ike pulls off and blows on the tip. Pit whines loudly.

"I-Ike? I'm gonna cum." Pit warns the muscular man.

Ike puts his length back in his mouth and sucks hard. Pit grabs Ike's hair again. Ike sucks hard as Pit spreads his legs farther. The blue haired man tongues the tip. Pit whimpers, then gasps as he cums. He feels Ike swallow. The muscular man sits up.

Ike lays down next to Pit. The older man puts his arm around Pit's waist and pulls him closer. The small, brown haired angel rolls onto his side and hugs Ike.

"Your debt's been paid." Ike laughs.

Pit licks Ike's cheek. He smiles and holds Pit to his chest. Pit buries his face in Ike's shoulder, trying to ignore his still wet clothes. Finally, Pit pulls away and props himself up with his elbows.

"Ike, will you take off your clothes? They are still soaked, and I can't get warm if you're wet." He complains.

"Okay, okay. I didn't realize you were in such a rush to get to that point." Ike laughs as he sits up.

Pit watches as Ike takes off his shirt. His muscles ripple as he pulls his shirt off over his head. Pit's face gets red as Ike gets up and removes his pants. Ike then stretches, making Pit's face turn an even deeper shade of red. The naked mercenary (He's a stripper too. A sexy stripper. -.-) lies back down on the bed and holds his arms out to Pit.

Pit cuddles back up to him, making Ike smile at the feel of Pit's soft skin rubbing against his. The small angel presses his face into Ike's shoulder, while Ike puts his arms around him. Ike leans down and kisses his head, earning a happy sigh.

The warmth from Ike's larger body makes Pit smile. He starts slowly forgetting the feel of the icy water against his skin, the taste of the disgusting liquid, and the fear of Marth. Never will he have to worry about him coming back and hurting him. The angel is safe, and loved. Not only by Kuro, but by Ike as well. He knows that he's now safe.

After a few minutes, they both fall asleep. Pit is especially exhausted, as the first day he gets up in a long time, he runs around, flies over the forest, and almost gets killed. He has pleasant dreams, but is soon woken by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Ike. He turns his head. Smiling down at him is Tyriel. Pit blushes as he sits up a little. He lifts Ike's arm and lays it down on the bed where he was. Ike groans, but doesn't wake up.

"Tyriel, what are you doing here?" Pit asks quietly.

"I want to show you something you might not like." He says as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

He holds his hand out and opens it. In his hand is one of Kuro's small feathers. Pit's heart skips a beat.

"Where'd you get that?" He takes the feather from his hand.

"I was wandering in the woods when I came across it. I found it near the place with the broken bridge." He explains.

"Take me there. I don't remember how to get there, so you have to show me how." Pit gets up and puts his soaked clothes back on.

"Okay. Come now, we don't have any time to lose, Kuro is in danger." Tyriel says as he walks through the door.

Pit jumps up and chases him. He runs through the woods, following a trail of greyish feathers that Tyriel left behind. He soon comes to the fork in the trail, where he stops running. He starts walking down the rest of the trail, wanting to save energy incase anything happened. He comes to the river, and looks over at the broken bridge.

There is no sign of Kuro. He looks over at the oak tree, and his heart stops. Hanging from the tree, trying to get away, is Kuro. There is a rope tied around Kuro's neck. He's thrashing the air with his wings, which is keeping him from hanging. Pit can tell he's tiered, and will have to stop soon.

Pit runs over to the tree, staying away from the edge. He looks around, trying to find a way to get to Kuro.

"Kuro!" Pit cries.

Kuro turns in his direction. He looks terrified. He waves his hands, trying to get Pit to leave.

"Pit, go! Leave! He's alive! He survived somehow!" Kuro warns.

Marth jumps down from the tree right in front of Pit. Pit yelps and jumps, but falls down. He tries to get up, but Marth kicks him back down. Marth rolls him onto his stomach and straddles his hips.

"I don't understand how you've always managed to survive. Last time, it was Ike's fault you didn't die. If I would have known you couldn't swim, I would have tried to drown you a long time ago. Now that I know, I will use that to my advantage." Marth growls in Pit's ear.

-Pit's P.O.V. Sorry I keep changing it.-

His heavy weight makes it hard to move. I don't know what to do. Ike isn't even awake, so he can't help, and I'm here to help someone else. I feel Marth's hand press into my neck. He starts moving his hips, thrusting his soft cock against my backside.

I whimper and try to wiggle out of his grip, but he holds me tighter. Kuro yells at Marth to stop, but Marth ignores him. Marth tears my tunic off. He ties it to a branch that is hanging over the water. I'm terrified of what he's going to do to me.

I hear the soft ground under us crack, but Marth doesn't. I remember Tyriel telling me to stay away from the bank over here because it's unsteady. The ground starts falling into the river, and I hear Marth yelp. He jumps off me. I reach out, trying to grab ahold of something.

I grab Marth's ankle. He tries to get me off, but I don't let go. I pull him into the river with me. We fall into the river. I'm the first to go in, and I start sinking quickly. Marth falls in after me, landing on top of me. It knocks the wind out of me, making me inhale water. I start choking, but see Marth swim back to the surface.

I reach forward and grab ahold of his belt. I get pulled up to the surface with him He swims over to the bank, unaware of me holding onto his belt. He climbs up onto the bank. I let go of him and chough up water. Marth shakes his head and looks back to see if I drowned or not.

He sees me on the bank, coughing up water. He screams and runs at me. I gasp, while jumping out of the way. He almost falls back into the river, but regains his balance. I manage to get up. I start running back towards the trail. My plan works perfectly. Marth follows close behind me.

He tackles me, slamming me up against the dead tree sticking out of the middle of the sandy bank. I quickly grab his throat, trying to choke him. He smacks me in the face, but I don't let go. He punches me in the stomach, which makes me let go. He keeps punching me. I throw him off me. I go to jump up, but he jumps on me again.

This time he grabs my shoulders and throws me over his back. I land face first into the sand. I get up, my nose heavily bleeding. I turn back around, but as soon as I do, he punches me in the nose. I duck out of the way when he tries again. I jump at him, knocking him back down.

I jump on Marth's stomach, making him chough up blood. He grabs my leg and pulls me down. He quickly rolls over on top of me and pins me down. I start flailing to try to get out of his grip. He lets me go to unsheathe his sword. I take this chance to shoot out from underneath him.

He jumps at me with his sword out. I yelp and barely dodge as he swings it out at me. He screams in outrage as I keep dodging his slices. He jumps up and swings his sword down. It barely nicks the tip of my wing as I jump out from underneath him. He drops his sword into the river.

"Dam it!" He curses.

He whips back around to me and jumps on me. He rolls us over to the edge of the river. Kuro struggles to get out of his hold. He claws at the rope, hoping to shred it. For the first time, I notice a large cinderblock tied to one of his ankles. He shreds part of the rope, but stops. He kicks at the cinderblock, making it swing towards the bank. He slams his foot into it. It goes flying towards the bank, pulling him with it. The rope on his neck snaps, and he falls down into the river.

The cinderblock landed in the river, just in front of the bank. I look back to Marth, who's been watching Kuro as well. He starts choking me, but soon gets off me. He lifts me and throws my head into the river, while holding my body down to the bank.

He pulls my head back up by my hair. I gasp for air, but he shoves my head back under. I swallow more water. He shakes my head around, making me really dizzy. He pulls my head back up.

"Do you want me to kill you now, or do it slowly?" He snarls in my ear.

He throws my head back under before I can answer. He holds my head down until I stop flailing. He lets go of my head. I feel him get off me. I lift my head out of the water, my lungs burning for air.

"Why are you not dead?" Marth growls.

He walks over to the dead tree and picks up one of the rocks. He comes back over to me. I keep coughing, trying to get my breath back. I look up at him just as he holds the rock above my head. He lets it go, and it goes falling down. It slams into the back of my head, and I get knocked out immediately.

-Some Time Later-

I open my eyes. I remember everything that happened last night. My head is throbbing. I sit up a little, and gasp as I see the bloody sand. I reach up and feel the back of my head where Marth dropped the rock on me. I look at my hand. There's fresh blood on it. I sit up more, while holding the back of my head.

"Ah, I knew you weren't dead. Good morning angel." Marth's voice makes me cringe.

I look around and see Kuro tied to the tree again. He's not moving.

"You angels have an incredible constitution. You can live through almost anything, can't you?" Marth says as he gets up.

He has his sword back. He must have gone in and gotten it while I was out. The sky is just barely tinged pink. Ike will be waking up soon. He's going to be scared out of his mind when he wakes up and we're both gone. I look back at Marth as he stretches and yawns.

"I really hate having to stay up all night, but it took a while to lure Kuro out of the house. Then you decided to fall unconscious instead of die. Staying up so long really puts a damper on my beauty." He says with his eyes closed as he flips his bangs.

He looks like an idiot when he does it. I look away from him. Marth walks over to me.

"You don't know what beauty is, do you?" I glare at him.

"Oh, yes I do. I am the definition of beauty." Marth holds his arms out and looks up at the sky, as if he thinks he's in front of thousands of his loyal people.

"No, you are the definition of _demon_." I spit.

He quickly glares at me.

"What did you just say?" He growls past a clenched jaw.

"I said you are a disgusting, worthless demon." I stand back up.

"Oh, you're brave for someone who's half dead." Marth rumbles as he stalks over to me.

"No, I just don't like lying." I growl as I summon all the strength I have left in my tiny body, and launch myself at him.

I push him over into the river. He jumps back up out of it, and trips me. He quickly grabs me by my throat and picks me up. I claw at his hand, trying to get away. He carries me over to the broken bridge. He slams my head into the side of the stone bridge. He then turns around, holding me over the river. It's above the fastest part.

"Good bye, angel. No one will miss you when you're dead. No one cares about you. Not Kuro, not Ike. No one. When you're dead, I won't ever have to worry about your perfection. Now, die, and please remember that, even when you're dead," He leans closer to me so our noses are just barely a centimeter apart. "I will still hate you."

I feel the same hatred for me burning in my stomach, only for him. I spit the blood out of my mouth onto his face.

"Oh, you little fucking brat!" He screeches as he drops me into the river.

I feel the cold water numb my body. The current sweeps me down under, and I hit several of the rocks that jut out of the river. I hit the first one, and choke on water. I get swept farther down river, and hit another one of the rocks. I inhale even more water. My head starts getting heavy and my lungs scream for air.

I start sinking, slowly. Ever so slowly. It seems like years before I actually hit the river bed. I can barely see the surface. I'm lying on my back. I'm pressed up to a rock. My body is numb, and I can hardly move. I can't feel the pain. That's a good thing, I guess.

My lungs feel like they've burst. I open my mouth, letting out the last of the air I had left. I hold one of my hands in front of my face. My vision is blurry. The edges of my vision start going black. I know that I will die down here. I wish I would have told Ike how I feel about him. I wish I would have told Kuro how much I love him.

I will never see either of them again. They both mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do without them, but now, what will they do without me? Will they ever find my body? Is Kuro still alive, or did he die? What will Ike think when he sees Kuro hanging from the tree? Or my clothes hanging from the tree.

I see a dark figure move in front of me. I'm lifted up off the rocky river bed. I close my eyes and let it take me. I feel air. Air, against my skin. My eyes open slightly. I'm on the bank of the river. But how?

I look over. Ike is sitting, drenched in water, holding his face, crying. Someone crawls over the sand to Ike and I. It's Kuro. So he survived after all. Kuro is sobbing uncontrollably. Ike looks over at him and puts his arm around him. He pulls Kuro up against him.

Ike gently rubs his back, while staring at me. Kuro keeps looking back at me, but looking away after a second. His crying is loud. He buries his face into Ike's shoulder. I feel sadness choke me. How can I just leave them like this? No, I can't. I don't want to.

No matter what I want, my eyes slowly close. I feel a hand on my cheek.

"Pit, if you are still alive, I love you. Ike and I both love you with all our hearts. I never wanted to see this happen to you. It was not your time to die. I." Kuro stops and snivels. "I love you."

I feel him burry his nose in my neck. I want to cry, but I can't do anything. Slowly, darkness takes me, and I leave this world for good. Never to come back. I will never see Kuro or Ike again. They will be fine, I know they will. They are strong. I am not.

I feel a stabbing pain go through my body, and then it happens. My heart stops. Stops for good.

Forever I will love you, Kuro and Ike.


End file.
